


Precondiction

by Reeno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 为了帮助老爸橱柜，Jim听信朋友意见贴了一堆小广告高价找个合同男友回家过圣诞。Bones正好很缺钱，有天晚上打了Jim的电话。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

招聘临时男友

我：

男性，22岁，6'，140磅，金发，蓝眼，喜欢 所有漂亮女性 ，牛肉汉堡，以及大只的狗狗。

要求：

男性，成年，品相端正， 喜欢美女 。

从 即日起至次年一月 招聘男友一名，合同制，需回家见家长们过圣诞，任务轻松报酬丰厚，欢迎联系。

这是他第五次路过这个广告牌了。

合同男友，报酬丰厚，以及圣诞，McCoy眯起眼睛咂了咂嘴：所以一个直男，花费一大笔信用点（尽管广告上没说不过这是惯常的），找另一个直男伪装成他们是一对甜甜蜜蜜恩恩爱爱的基佬夫妻，回家过他妈的圣诞节，如果他不是想借此机会给那两位可怜的家长一记心脏病的话，那McCoy也想不出这个二十出头的小子脑袋里究竟都在想些什么了。

长相倒是挺好的，他又一次细细观察告示正中间笑得一本正经的金毛小子，随即伸手撕走了剩下的最后那张联系号码。McCoy的人生近期或许的确不太顺畅，但也没到走投无路的地步，只是当他的第三任前妻挺着个大肚子卷走了他全部家当（要不是McCoy意外发现连那肚子里的娃娃都不是他的话，她或许会给他留下那么几张还能过得去的信用点卡），的确是能够迫使一个人干出些出人意料的事情来的。

但这更像是一个自娱自乐的玩笑，McCoy发誓自己其实完全没想过真要去打那号码。

不过在廉价合租屋子里忍受着隔壁房间不间断吱吱呀呀的动静以及高分贝的实况直播整整半小时之后，他最终抓起外套冲了出去，外头正在下雨，不大不小，打在他那件打过蜡的旧夹克上啪嗒啪嗒的。

通讯器在一次酩酊大醉时被他摔得粉碎，之后他也没有费心再去添置一台。所以即便兜里揣着那张皱巴巴的电话号码，McCoy也不见得一时间就能找到一台通讯器来拨它。他住的地区方圆百里的公用电话似乎都被谈情说爱的小毛孩占据了，剩下的多少盘踞着几个看上去就雄性激素过剩的机车党们，他才没有兴趣冲到他们之间去。

他在满腔烦躁中走过五个街区，最后折进一家人烟稀少的酒馆：至少这地方没有震耳欲聋的噪音和奇装异服的小鬼们。点了双份波本，McCoy随即把自己塞进一个黑漆漆的小角落盯着玻璃上的雨点发呆。

返回的时候他还没有醉得很厉害，注意到楼下的电话亭正空着，他便晃悠进去，抓起听筒用肩膀卡住然后低头在自己的口袋里翻找那一串小小的数字。

他拨了四次才最终拨对了号码，第一声通话音在耳边响起的时候他还没有觉得哪里不对，但清醒如同一颗爆芽的种子般在他的内心扎根，每一声铃音都让他乱糟糟的思绪逐渐清晰：他在做什么？凌晨两点多打骚扰电话？为什么他要这么做？他的脑子真的是坏了吗？

McCoy站在那里盯着拨出的号码无声挣扎，仍然没有人接听，或许那人已经睡死了，这是挂掉这通愚蠢电话的好时机。而就在他拿开话筒的那一瞬间通话音戛然而止，他的心脏停跳了一下。

‘你好？’

McCoy瞪着手里的话筒。

‘你—好~？’

那是个年轻男性的声音，很显然的还没有睡醒因为紧跟着那人就打了个很大的哈欠，McCoy脑袋里一片空白。

‘……敲敲~？’

“抱歉孩子，打错了。”McCoy迅速地说完，啪嗒一下挂了机。

现在他成功把自己变成了个半夜三更打骚扰电话的不折不扣的神经病了，他的生活什么时候起变得这么可悲的？

他把脑门重重地砸在电话上泄气地低吼，如果可以他或许会对自己翻上个大大的白眼，他可以等走上楼回到自己房间的时候做这个，卫生间至少还有一面镜子。

McCoy将写着号码的纸条捏成一团随手一抛，决定把这件蠢事在记忆里永远埋葬，最好是一把火烧个干净。

*

“你说地球另一端的人有没有可能拿到你的号码，”Gaila将散落的头发一把撩到后脑，趴在枕头上好奇地看着Jim的鸟窝头，“你的头发很可爱。”

“没有可能，还有谢谢，”Jim侧头躲过Gaila伸出的手，又打了一个超级大的哈欠试图把所有的睡意都给喷出去，“为什么是打错电话，我听起来很可怕吗？”

“不，亲爱的。”Gaila答道。

“没有诚意？”Jim开始拆手机。

“那或许有一点点，”Gaila抿抿嘴，“你为什么在意？”

“他挂了我的电话！”Jim嚎了一声，“在半夜两点三十七分！”他的头发乱七八糟朝天竖着，“连个你好都不跟我说！”

“说不定他就是打错了，”Gaila把脸栽进枕头，露出一只眼睛看着彻底清醒的Jim开始捣鼓起电脑来，“你是那个总觉得这主意烂透了的人，就算是找到了那人的电话你又能怎样？打错回去？”

Jim恼怒地转头瞪着Gaila：“这就是个烂透了的主意！别说你忘了那个当街跳脱衣舞的大块头还有那个订了一卡车水仙花差点没有害死我的家伙！”

“那你为什么还要介意这通电话呢？”Gaila对着Jim挑眉，“还有我喜欢那个大块头。”

“你正在和他约会。”Jim指出。

“Jim，”Gaila坚持，“为什么？”

Jim深吸一口气瞪着Gaila，但是半天没挤出一个字来，面对Gaila挑起的眉毛，他只憋出了一句：“他声音不错。”

Gaila以一种’你简直无可救药’的方式翻了个白眼并且抓过Jim毛茸茸的脑袋在上面响亮地亲了一口，叹气，“请不要再吵醒我，明天见，亲爱的。”然后翻了个身把自己埋进被子里，只露出几缕红艳艳的头发来。

Jim扭过头愤怒地工作起来，那个混蛋竟然都没有用通讯器和固话，不过公共电话也有它的好处，通常这些号码的定位都很方便，唯一的问题是，即便Jim找到了那台电话，怎样才能把那个打电话的家伙给找出来？

他苦闷地撇撇嘴，盯着自己终于被拆得七零八落的‘男友雷达’——Gaila起的，Jim总是对此嗤之以鼻，他想要毁尸灭迹很久了，现在终于下了手，可却并没给他带来什么成就感。

Gaila很可能是对的，对方说不定就只是打错了，然而有谁会坚持不懈地让电话响了整整一分半钟才意识到自己拨错了号码？而那个号码会如此凑巧就是他备用通讯器的号码？

Kid，Jim扁嘴，把地址拍了个照记下来，如果这个人也不行，他就放弃这招聘男友的蠢计划，直接冲回家叫老爸把男朋友带回家过节，顺便让老妈在圣诞晚餐的桌上给自己的约会对象加一份盘子，棒极了，他们准会当场抓狂的。

直到站在那个拨出过号码的电话亭之前，Jim才开始严肃地思考下一步该怎么办才好，周围的楼房看上去都差不多一个样，墙漆泛出有些年头的陈色。要是运气好，打电话的人说不定就在他眼前的那栋楼里，但是尽管地方破旧，至少也得有几十来号人住在里头。Jim打开电话亭的门走进去，对于接着该做些什么毫无头绪，一对男女从他正对着的那栋楼里走出来，Jim挑着眉目送着他俩卿卿我我你侬我侬地一路走远，而周遭的人似乎都对此见怪不怪。

他扭过头在狭小的电话亭里四处翻找，除了空酒瓶和看上去已经有一百多岁的口香糖尸体，基本没有什么可以发掘的，随即他注意到那个小小的纸团子，他并不清楚自己为什么会注意到它，卡在角落的缝隙中抠都抠不出来，直到他拿一个掰直了的易拉环扣给它钩住了之后才把它给弄出来。Jim站起来，展开那张已经皱得不成样子的小纸片，然后看到自己的备用号码无言的躺在里头。

有人从眼前入口的阴影里走出来，Jim下意识地抬头扫了一眼，来者挺高，深棕色的头发在脑袋上东翘西翘，疲倦的神色看起来仿佛有好几年都没好好睡过了，他穿了件暗淡的灰绿色外套和一条深青牛仔裤，脚上的马丁靴同周遭的民居一样陈旧。Jim的视线回到那男人的脸上，寄望于发现几道深刻的沟渠然而却先注意到了那双在阳光下头泛出橄榄色的眼睛。

那双眼睛很大。

这个男人正瞪着自己，Jim突然间意识到，他顺着那视线低下头，看到自己手里攥着的那皱巴巴的电话号码，他的脑袋卡了一秒，思考，随即猛地抬头又看过去，现在那男人的瞪视从他的手里移到了脸上。

僵持着，Jim拿不准主意究竟要不要推门出去，因为那男人看起来很想拔腿跑回楼上。

但几个瞬间之后最终对方先开口了，语气有点咬牙切齿：“干嘛？”

Jim下意识地抛掉了手里的纸条，条件反射般飞速地摇了摇头。

那个男人愤怒地哼了哼，脚底着了火似的迅速迈步走开。Jim盯着他的背影愣了几秒才推开电话亭的门向他冲过去。

“嘿！”他闪到男人眼前拦住对方的去路，而那家伙试图绕过他走开，但Jim发挥出所有的本事挡住了他。

“干什么！？”男人的火气似乎更大了，双手插在口袋里杵在原地怒气冲冲地瞅着Jim。

“你好，”Jim露出牙齿，展现友好。

“你也好，”那个男人从牙缝里挤出这么一句，然后不耐烦地说，“足够的问早了，现在让开道来。”

作为回应Jim卯足了劲儿地奉上了自己傻乎乎的笑脸：“我叫Jim，”

“我不需要知道。”对方干巴巴地回应，试图往左前突。

Jim顺势往左阻挠，“我喜欢汉堡，”

男人于是尝试右边，“不用了谢谢。”

“和大只的狗狗，”Jim挡去右边，“比方金毛什么的。”

“我讨厌毛茸茸尖耳朵又到处淌口水的生物。”对方毫不松口，但Jim注意到红潮在那男人脖子的皮肤上蔓延。

“我需要一个男朋友，”Jim说，在那男人恼怒地吼了一下并试图开口之前他又说，“我的耳朵是圆的而且我也不会到处淌口水，”

现在那个男人的眉毛似乎足够打上三百个结了，“听着，如果你是想说昨天晚上那我真的很抱歉……”

“我饿了，”Jim说。

那男人怔了怔，眉头短暂地舒展开，随即又拧了起来，“什……”

“我们去吃早餐吧。”Jim决定道。

*

Jim不确定是什么让自己跳过了’喜欢美女’那一条，但是柜台后面的小姑娘看起来真的快要哭出来了。

“尽管我没有意见，”Jim塞了满嘴的牛肉汉堡冲着对面跟斗牛犬般愁眉苦脸的男人咕哝，“但你要是再不吃你的那份那那位可怜的姑娘可能就会为此被开除了。”

男人朝那服务生瞥了一眼，然后不情愿地拿起眼前的卷饼咬了一口——表情简直就像是在嚼蜡烛似的。

Jim为此内心翻了个白眼，然后给那个可怜的服务生送去一枚歉意的微笑，“抱歉，他一直都这样，请别介意。”

这句话换来男人狠狠的一瞪。

Jim偷偷抬眉藏起一抹微笑。

撇开这不友好的态度和一筹莫展的表情，那男人长得其实挺好看的，身架也不错，虽然套在那套衣服里头基本啥料都看不出来，至少他还有一双大长腿。Jim暗自评估着对方好好打理一下之后看起来会怎么样，同时思考应该怎样起头说明那一整件事儿。

倒不是说Jim和每个人都会作出这般慷慨的陈述，但不知怎么的他就是本能地挺喜欢眼前这个焉栽栽的男人，这人或许是有些不在状态，但是比起之前那些独特的家伙们来，不友好反而并不是什么大问题。何况男人看上去比自己年长，年龄上还是非常具有说服力的。

不过眼下还有一个问题……

“愿意告诉我你的名字了吗？”Jim歪歪头。

“不。”

Jim在内心扶额。

他振作起来，可怜巴巴地看着对方眨眼睛，“我在半夜两点多接了你的电话，”

“我说了我很抱歉。”男人回应。

“……还请你吃早餐。”Jim眨巴眼睛回击对方凶狠的瞪视，老天，那男人的眼神简直就能够击穿大理石。

但是Jim的狗狗眼最终击败了男人刀一般锋利的视线，他将脑袋埋进手掌投降般呻吟，随后自暴自弃地开口：“McCoy，你可以叫我McCoy。”

Jim依然盯着那男人——McCoy，试图收获些别的什么，但一个咬牙切齿的’WHAT’是他得到的全部。

那就McCoy吧。

Jim知足地把最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里嚼，然后拿过一边的咖啡喝了一大口。

McCoy在对面嫌弃地瞅瞅Jim盘子里被他一根根挑出来的胡萝卜丝和菜叶子，但是并没有作出任何评价。

Jim开口前满足地舔舔嘴巴。

“所以，McCoy，先生，”Jim咳了一下，无视McCoy飞起的白眼，“如同我之前所说的，我需要一个男朋友，”

“不会是我。”对方一口回绝。

“等等等等……”Jim堪堪伸手，“拜托听我说完？”

装可怜总是管用的，倒不是说Jim这招会使得炉火纯青是因为他能用这个在女孩子间混得如鱼得水，但McCoy讨厌毛茸茸尖耳朵还四处淌口水的生物这一说法绝对是个盖世大骗局——这是绝对没有可能的，如果朝着McCoy丢一只大狗狗过去，McCoy百分之一千是那种会跟大狗狗抱一满怀滚作一团的那类人。

……

好啦这个是有点夸张了，但是McCoy绝对是喜欢大狗狗的。Gaila老说Jim像狗狗，McCoy没法抵抗Jim，这中间必然存在着某种程度的等价关系。

但是这不是重点，Jim晃了晃头，开始对McCoy说明自己那个说起来非常复杂但是听起来十分白痴的情况。

无非就是上一年回家的时候突然发现老爸老妈其实早就离了婚而爸爸是个基佬妈妈的男友就住在对街这么点儿破事。

McCoy的脸上挂着‘你逗我呢’这么几个字问他：“所以？”

“所以我想雇佣一个男友好让我爸安心出柜。”Jim一本正经地看着McCoy，假装自己没有瞥见服务生小妹手一滑差点儿翻了端着的一大壶咖啡。

他早跟Gaila说了这是个馊主意，他也不知道为什么自己现在要把这个馊主意付诸现实，说不准他就是鬼迷心窍了，Gaila这么评价过他，有的时候Jim总是不长脑子，遇到谁都像是遇到了自己命中注定的另一半，所以每个他遇到的妹子最后都把他给甩了——毕竟Jim不可能有满世界的另一半，这些都是可以理解的。只不过这还是第一次他这样扒着一个男人不放，孜孜不倦地希望博得对方的青眼。

但这些也都是情有可原的嘛，Jim解释道：“你看，我爸妈其实十年前就已经离婚了，悄悄的完全保密的那种——是的我有个哥哥但他已经结婚了，最近正想要个孩子——不管怎样，我爸，他是个老好人，是那种你想要个小屋他就会给你一幢城堡那样的蠢爸爸，对女士们非常绅士，你懂吗？就是那种会在女性经过他面前时候欠身行礼的绅士，我家街上几乎没有哪位女士不喜欢他的，唯一我曾没搞懂的就是为什么我妈妈不吃醋——总而言之我是说，你看，我从没有，在我这辈子里，想到过，我爸是个同性恋。”

McCoy瞪着他。

Jim瞪回去。

“所以？”McCoy摇摇头，脸上的几个大字从‘你逗我呢’变成了‘什么鬼’。

Jim绝望地发现其实那种事情连他自己都说服不了，Gaila当初一定是作弊使用了猎户座荷尔蒙才会说动他采取如此有病的措施。

“所以在他们为我付出了那么多之后，我决定回馈他们自由，我和Sam聊过了，”Jim为McCoy的一挑眉作出补充，“我哥哥，”他说，“他此前对此也一无所知，但是介于他已经和一个留着长长大波浪卷的黑发美人结了婚，他没可能做到再冒充成一个基佬。”

“你们就没有一个人想到过冒充基佬这件事本身就没有什么说服力吗？”McCoy现在浑身都贴满了‘WTF’。

“那是个蠢主意。”Jim用脑袋磕了磕桌面。

“喔~欢迎回到正常世界。”McCoy干巴巴地吐槽，“那你妈妈呢？她知道这个？”

虽说McCoy总是一脸不愉快，但Jim不知怎么的越发有点喜欢起他来。

“她曾试图说明真相，”Jim叹气，“有一次我撞见她在和Luc约会——呃，他离我们家就差一条街，过去总会上我家来帮忙修剪一下草坪什么的，不管怎么说那次我撞见他们约会，但是他们没有看见我。不多久之后我就发现其实我爸妈早就离婚了。”Jim喝了一口咖啡继续道，“我和Sam试图，呃，”他耸耸肩，“试图让他们明白其实我们已经知晓了事实也并不在意，但我爸每次都含糊应对逃避这话题，还阻止我妈妈坦白，”Jim翻了个白眼，“然后我终于发现问题并不在于我爸有没有伴而是……”

“而是他的伴带不带把？”McCoy一针见血，“你究竟是有多天才才会想到冒充基佬这种办法？”

“这不是我的点子。”Jim试图为自己挽回一点儿颜面。

“但你还是用了。”McCoy无情地摧毁了他的努力。

“请帮助我。”Jim朝着McCoy眨巴眼睛，“你看，不是让你真的变成同性恋，我们会签署一份合同，你只要在几个关键的时刻露露脸，让他们相信你是我的男朋友，时候一到，再来一出分手的戏码你就可以顺利脱身，所有期间的开销都算我，如果你愿意帮助我我现在就可以给你五万信用点作为定金，等到一切结束之后我会付你剩下的十五万。”

棒极了，多亏了Gaila孜孜不倦日日夜夜在他的耳边念叨，现在Jim觉得自己像极了一名合格的保险推销员。

而McCoy正以一种抬脚的时候发现鞋底与地面之间拉出了一片儿口香糖长丝的眼神看着Jim。

“拜托了？”Jim可怜兮兮地请求，“他们都是很棒的家伙，不会为难你的。”

“你究竟成年了吗？”McCoy揉着太阳穴无力地询问。

“我二十二岁（Jim生日2233.3.22，目前时间节点在2255年5月上旬），”Jim扬起一枚笑脸，“看起来不太像吗？”

*

McCoy觉得会同意Jim请求的他自己脑子一定也是哪里有点儿短路了，但是这个年轻人——见鬼他的头发简直比照片上闪亮了一百倍——多少让人有点难以拒绝。

现在好了，这个不知哪里冒出来的大公子想要他扮作他的男朋友，还什么‘一出分手的戏码’，简直就是异想天开。

而且还烦人的要命。

“说说你的事情好吗？”

“不行。”McCoy一口回绝。

“我的名字其实是James Kirk，中间名是Tiberius，生在艾奥瓦州，有一个哥哥Sam，家里养了一只金毛狗名字叫做Buddy，”Jim开始扳着手指头一件一件说起来。

McCoy痛苦地捂住脸，“好吧我的天！我说成了吧！”

Jim充满希望地望着McCoy，然而McCoy并不是特别有欲望谈论自己的事情，尤其是一整家店的注意力似乎现在都悄悄挪到他们桌的时候。

现在的人们都不懂得什么叫做隐私吗？

然后他扔下一堆钱——也没费劲儿去数数目——迈开腿三两步就离开了那家小店。

Jim急匆匆地跟在他屁股后面追了上来。

“嘿——！”他着急地试图搭住McCoy的胳膊，被McCoy侧身闪开了。

“Leonard，”McCoy说，翻着白眼摇摇头。

“什么？”Jim一愣。

“Leonard McCoy，”McCoy说，“我的名字。”

他的过去没有什么特别的，有个温馨的家庭和一个双胞胎兄弟。十六岁时他们同一些亲戚一起远游，在那次游玩中遭遇意外，失去了半数成员，包括他的弟弟，半年之后，父亲病逝，等到母亲改嫁离开，整个家就只剩下Leonard一个人。

后来他结了三次婚，一个老婆成了同性恋，一个和猎户座男人跑了，还有一个只看中了他并不丰裕的存款和环境尚佳的公寓。

“所以现在我除了这一身老骨头之外什么也没剩下。”McCoy避繁就简地概括道。Jim不需要知道那些，没人需要知道，比方半个月之前他花了多久来思考孩子该叫什么之类，都只是愚蠢的往事罢了。

“所以……”Jim在一边儿出声，“我假设你是有工作的？”

“医生，”McCoy漫不经心地答道，“两周前我丢下一封辞职信然后跑了，所以我猜现在我什么都不是。”

“你穿上白大褂看上去怎么样？”Jim煞有兴致地嚷嚷。

McCoy怀疑Jim这句话的目的究竟是什么，他不着痕迹地哼哼，然后回答：“看上去像个医生。”

“棒极了！”Jim啪嗒拍了一下他的肩膀，咧嘴傻笑。

这叫什么回应？McCoy心想，对于接下去还能说些什么没了主意。

但是Jim的嘴巴看来是停不下来的，在拒绝了Jim1）到沙龙做造型；2）到商场买衣服；3）看房间；4）尝试扮演恩爱的基佬夫妻骗骗路人等等的请求之后，McCoy最终同意了到Jim住处去签署那份合同。

这真的是一种非常奇怪的雇佣关系，McCoy想了很久也没有想通其间的逻辑到底在哪儿，他在这方面也不是强项。但这样折腾了一通之后倒是让他重新振作了点儿。他已经决定不去收下那笔钱，二十万是个大数目，不管对方的家里是不是土豪，这小子看上去就仍是个学生，贴出这种招聘的初衷尽管愚蠢但也傻得叫人没法指责，他全然可以继续自己的职业，他的履历要找工作并不困难，他只是一直都没有动力重新开始。

Jim的住处乱糟糟的，典型的年轻人单身套房，McCoy在发现一条粉色蕾丝女式内裤的时候挑眉，而Jim不好意思地表示那是一个朋友遗落在他这儿的东西，同时顺手把它甩进了某个角落里。

除了一片混乱以外，Jim用来学习（至少McCoy假定他是个学生）的地方相较来说倒是稍微整洁了不少，这孩子收集了一大堆纸质书籍，对于Jim如此热情的回应，McCoy简洁短促地评价道：“现在很少有人还看纸本书了。”这句话换来了Jim长达十分钟对于自己对书本和早期文学热情洋溢的表白。

McCoy震惊于自己竟然真的会同意如此不靠谱的事情而没有掉头就跑掉，Jim把一张卡塞进他手里的时候他并不想接受下来，但是Jim既然如此坚持，合同也签了，他也没有理由不收下。

“还有一件事儿，”Jim在屋里头转悠，四处翻找着，最终从一打文件底下翻出一个盒子。

McCoy仔细看了一眼，回绝道：“我还没穷到买不起通讯器。”

“别这样！”Jim说，“我放着也没有用啊，你可以随便买多少你自己喜欢的，这个留着专门和我联系，就当它是工作手机嘛。”他一边说着一边将签完的合同与那个盒子、信用卡文件一起打包，“你放心吧，我绝对不会纠缠不清啦骗钱啦什么的，我保证我不是个骗子。”

McCoy干巴巴地瞅着Jim。

Jim认真地盯着McCoy看了几秒，然后挑高眉毛：“呃，你能不能就当我没说过最后那段？”

McCoy觉得大概除了过分讨人喜欢之外也没什么理由去讨厌这个满头金毛的大男孩，反正他也没有向他索求任何东西，这种骗局McCoy自知还是能够识别的。Jim苦恼地抓乱自己的头毛，又想起来告诉McCoy他的号码同之前不一样了。

“你都不知道这有多烦人，”Jim凄惨地抱怨，“Gaila竟然还和其中一个约起会了……总之我常用的并不是那个号码，简直是万幸，”他一边说着一边替McCoy拆掉手机盒子，“我都给你设置好，以后你只要没事的时候给它充充电就行，别的什么都不用担心。”他飞快地摆弄着，屏幕在他的蓝眼睛上投映出一小块亮光。McCoy盯着那景象看了一会儿，然后在他身边一屁股坐下百无聊赖地翻着手里的合同纸。

“你在读那个吗？”Jim顺口问道。

“什么？”McCoy挑眉。

“那个……”Jim晃了晃头，“呃，那什么，合同？”

“没有，”McCoy耸了耸肩，不确定自己是否需要读一读，Jim或许会觉得他对这件事不上心，“正在读。”他随即改口。

“没事啦其实我也没有读，”Jim转过头把手机往McCoy手里一塞，“给，”顺手从McCoy手里拿走了一份合同，上帝保佑，这谁都没有读过的玩意儿他们一起还签了三份，McCoy的脑子绝对是跟着Jim一起坏掉了。

“Gaila和Uhura替我写的，她俩对这事儿有点热情过头，”Jim挠挠鼻子，眼睛盯着手里的合同打量着，“从没仔细瞧过这玩意，”他说，“总之Gaila在我耳朵边念叨过，大致就是一些责任啊条件啊报酬之类的玩意儿，从她打工合同那儿摘一半改一半弄出来的，Uhura组织了语言还增补了些东西好让它更适用于地球人。”

“地球人？”McCoy两条眉毛都飞起来。

“Gaila是猎户座人，”Jim看看他，眼神不太确定，“绿皮肤，红头发，你知道，呃，你介意……”

“不，”McCoy耸肩，对于他的前妻和猎户座男人跑了的事实完全没有提及的意愿。Gaila是Jim的朋友，这就足够了。不过这倒解释了这个搞笑的出柜计划大致上是怎样来的，毕竟猎户座人的思维总有点儿不同寻常。

他们又坐了一会儿，没人说话，大概是因为McCoy之前的疑问，Jim显得也沉默了起来。

McCoy在这沉默转变成尴尬之前站了起来。

“我送你下楼，”Jim一下子又变得比他还忙碌，“你需要打个车吗？去哪？我可以给你叫车。”

McCoy都不知道那小子在忙些什么，所以他简单地拒绝——他总是在拒绝那孩子——“不用了，谢谢。”

Jim哼了哼，抿嘴思考，显得有些局促，就好像经过这一整个早上，他的热点终于过去，脑袋现在才冷静下来。McCoy瞧着他摸摸鼻子几次想要说些什么，都给吞了回去。

Jim最终也没有送他下楼，但是在门口的时候这小子犹犹豫豫地叫住他，“嘿，”他不自在地抓抓额头，尝试性地问道，“打我电话？”

McCoy有些被他这样子逗乐了，但他不动声色地回应，“我会的。”

这好像突然间就让Jim明亮了许多，他一下子又兴奋起来，“那下次见啦，Bones！”

那又是哪来的名字？McCoy瞪他。

“‘所以现在我除了这一身老骨头之外什么也没剩下了。’，”Jim露出一嘴牙齿，“她们都太没眼光了，伙计，你值得更好的。”

McCoy直到走出Jim公寓的时候才发现就因为那一打岔，让他把‘Bones’这件事儿彻头彻尾给忘了。这让他意识到Jim除了他闪闪发光的外表之外或许还真不是看上去那样蠢兮兮的。

能有这么个朋友或许也不错，McCoy想到。


	2. Chapter 2

Jim用头撞门，三次，并且还想继续。

考虑到下午Gaila一定会带着Uhura他们来他这儿八卦一番，Jim才勉强收手避免在自己的脑门上磕出个洞来。

他觉得自己愚蠢透顶简直傻得冒泡了，为什么他会去实践一个如此不靠谱的假冒基佬计划，而且这该死的计划还要持续半年之久。Jim真想跳上时光机把早晨的自己掐死一百遍：见鬼，没有任何理由McCoy不会将他看作一个被宠坏了又没有头脑的土豪小鬼头，因为他的表现十乘十就是一个，他愚蠢，幼稚，毫无敬意到处撒钱还生活糜烂（女朋友太多这一点虽然无可厚非，但是被McCoy看见Gaila的内衣时候Jim真的很想索性就用它来闷死自己，他现在暂时还没搞明白为什么自己会有那种想法，但是首先他决定自己需要揪住Gaila严肃批评一通），Jim事实上……

好吧，的确有些特征也没有错，但除了那些可见的缺点以外Jim真的是个努力学习的十佳好青年，他不缺乏朋友，只不过因为女性缘太好了，好过了头，所以相对的男性缘就相形见拙，毕竟不是所有男性都能够忍受自己的女朋友和自己的好朋友眉来眼去的。

Jim苦恼地拿脸滚键盘，在自己的论文里滚出了一排毫无意义的乱码。

Gaila必须对此负责，她就是那个嚷嚷着这一整个计划的罪魁祸首，Jim本只打算和家长们开诚布公，简单粗暴解决问题——他都开始着手寻找老爸那个被当成一级机密般藏起来的神秘伴侣，给他些时间他一定能把对方给挖出来，现在可好，他满头满脑都是认识了才不到五个小时的Bones——见鬼这名字怎么会这么上口？他真是天才——试图把对方的一切都给搞明白同时还在担心别人有没有把自己当成没脑子的小鬼头，此外他还要写至少八页的小论文（与α放射线，III级护盾以及粒子风暴相关），校验完，传给Pike教授，同时还得准备后天的模拟操控演练。

如果他没有撞死自己的话那就随便来个人用平底锅砸死他吧，这日子简直不能过了。

就在Jim泄愤般敲打论文苦苦码字的时候，Gaila风风火火地带着Uhura和Scotty一起出现了。

“我听说你造了个兰朋友！”Scotty给了Jim一个热情洋溢的熊抱。

“呃，”Jim耸耸肩，“也差不多吧？他是个直男。”

“合同男友，直男是必备条件之一，”Uhura踢了Scotty一脚，好让他松开Jim，“但要是你转战场的话我也不会奇怪。”

Jim对于Uhura的语言天赋总是又爱又恨，“谢谢你的支持。”他摆出一张大概是为了表达生气的脸，“Sulu哪儿去了？”

“他身陷尊严危机，”Gaila无视他，“你还有啤酒吗？”她边问着，一边自发挪到冰箱那儿搜刮Jim的食物，“有个新来的小男孩抢了他的女朋友，严重戳到了他的神经。”

“一个俄罗斯小男孩，十五岁，在空间物理方面才华出众。”Uhura补充。

“我还以为你对这些八卦毫无兴趣。”Jim朝她挑眉。

Uhura翻了个白眼，“饶了我吧，Scotty自上个月起就叨叨个没完，我都能脑补出一整季连续剧了，”她耸肩，朝着Jim挤眉弄眼，“听说他有一头卷卷的头发，长得超级可爱。”

“我是直的，谢谢。”Jim翻了个白眼回去。

“所以，”Uhura接过Gaila递给她的苹果啃了一口，“说说你的新朋友，他怎么样？”

“他很可爱吗？”Scotty瞎起劲嚷嚷，“亲，我赌一块钱那是个可爱的家伙！”

甩你一百块！

Jim用内心的脑袋撞内心的墙五次，因为无论从哪个方面来说，Bones——McCoy，都和可爱搭不上边儿，当然早上他想逃跑的时候是挺逗的，只是那时候的Jim也很逗，然而两个逗比之间是无法比较的但是不管怎样Bones不是一个可爱的人，这是没有争议的事实。

所以问题就是，Jim为什么会有这种根深蒂固的’Bones=可爱+++’这样的鬼念头？

为了保全自己在朋友们眼中的印象（毕竟到时候肯定会见面，Jim庆幸那句条件反射的回答在他严谨的自制力下没有冲口而出），Jim克制地答道：“他比我年长。”

Gaila斜眼看他。

于是Jim咳了咳，组织了一下，“呃，他是个医生。”而Jim是个蠢蛋，Bones才说自己辞职了，但这不是大问题，他继续道，“长得有点儿严肃，”这是事实，“不太容易交流，”简直就是凶神恶煞啦，“对毛茸茸的动物没什么抵抗力。”James-T-Kirk。

Jim于是闭上嘴，和朋友们大眼瞪小眼。

最终Scotty用一个疑问打破沉默，“他是不是有一对绿油油的尖耳朵还是怎么的？”

Jim翻了个大大的白眼否决掉他的猜测，“是医生不是博士，Scotty，”他说，“你想要是Spock教授能够帮忙我干嘛还要大费周章地到处贴小广告？”

Scotty毫无诚意地耸耸肩，“哎呀，我就说说。”

“他叫什么？”Gaila问道。

“B——”Jim紧急刹车，“呃，Leonard，”他飞快地改口，“Leonard McCoy。”

尽管他的补救堪称神速，但不小心爆出的声母还是替他招来了一片狐疑的视线，对此他只好假装自己什么都没有看见，专心致志地喝掉了一整罐啤酒。

*

花了McCoy大半个月才和Jim又一次联系上，头天晚上McCoy播了一通电话给到Jim只是因为Jim给他发了条信息叫他确认那通讯器确实管用。

后来Jim想想那简直就是无稽之谈，通讯器本来就是拿来用的，总不见得还能打不出去？但Gaila坚持要Jim“check him out”，而他的那堆朋友们那时全部都果断背弃了他，于是Jim就将那条可笑的信息发了出去。最不能忍的是，当Jim无话可说开始对着通讯器结巴的时候，Scotty竟然往他身上丢起了洋葱圈。

但是不管怎么说McCoy至少得到了两个赞成票，而Uhura表示直到面基之前都保留意见。

然而好的开端往往并不代表着顺利的展开，首先是McCoy开始寻找一份正常的工作，就是那种规定你几点上班几点下班，中午还给你时间觅食的正常工作，等到他歇停下来，Jim则被考试淹没，没日没夜地在参考资料里死死挣扎。

他们最终约在一个周末的下午，Jim可以睡个懒觉而McCoy也不必上班。

一家咖啡馆或许是打发午后闲暇的好地方，只不过看起来并不适用于Jim和McCoy，所以在互相寒暄和一大堆没用的废话结束两人相顾无言了三分钟之后，Jim决心打破沉默。

“你觉得这想法怎么样？”他问。

McCoy朝他挑了下眉毛，显然这问题并不怎么样，而且答案也一定不怎么样，但McCoy一定是决定表现宽容，所以他抿起嘴哼了哼声，组织语言。

“立意很好，”Jim傻傻咧开嘴，“可行性一般，”Jim的表情垮下去，像是突然被淋了一桶水的狗狗，这让McCoy觉得自己变成了拿水桶的大坏蛋，所以作为补救，McCoy把原本想说的‘结果甚是令人堪忧’吞回肚子，改成了‘如果你有一个大略的计划，说不定我们还能想想办法把它完善一下。’

随后McCoy就发现自己开始同Jim一本正经地商讨这场善意谎言的起止始末。

“我们需要一条时间线，”Jim提议，“一个大纲，什么时候遇见的，什么时候确定关系，什么时候约会等等，当有人问起的时候我们就能统一口径，”对于McCoy的一挑眉，Jim解释道，“我的爸妈都是很难糊弄的人，尤其是我老爸。”

“如果你的父母很难忽悠，那么一条时间线一定不够，你得写出个剧本才行，跟连续剧一样，弄点儿小波折什么的。”

Jim思考了一会儿，嘴唇挤压成一条不规则的细线，眉头纠结在一起，随后点点头，“剧本可以有，”他评价，“小波折什么的……不是太过戏剧化的也挺不错，”他这么说的时候随手掏出了一块PADD，开始飞快地在上面比划起来。

“真的吗？”McCoy打量着Jim。后者耸耸肩，一脸的习以为常，“‘身为一名学生，永远记住笔记本是你的绑定装备。’，如果没有过目不忘的记忆力，很难找到理由反对这个，”

McCoy看着Jim写下一串儿标题：CLOSET BREAKING PLAN FOR DADDY，接着写下一串儿副标题：LOVE STORY BETWEEN BONES & JIM，随后涂鸦了个粉红色的小爱心在句末，跟着着手建立子标题。

McCoy深深吸了一口气，仰头朝着天花板瞪了十五秒，额头上蹦出一排粗体字：累觉不爱。

“现在说我不认识你还来得及吗？”McCoy摆正脑袋，平视Jim头顶的发旋。

“我们可以找个地方重新初遇，”Jim狡猾地回应，仍埋头书写那注定不凡的爱情小剧本，“假如你觉得电话亭、咖啡馆都不合适的话。”

McCoy扎在椅子里辐射了一会儿绝望，然后提出一个新条件：“那就不要叫我Bones，那都不是我的名字。”

“恋人都需要有昵称，Bones或者Lenny，你决定，”Jim停下笔抬起头，裂出一枚可耻的诚意十足的微笑，“我倒是不介意叫你亲爱的、小甜心或者说北鼻什么的啦，只要你不介意的话。”

最终，McCoy决定不再为自己谋求更多灾难，转而将注意力集中到Jim的PADD上，充实那条歪歪扭扭的时间线，并且学术地同Jim交流怎样的谎言最具有欺骗性又最难以识破：半真半假，显而易见的，但是几多真实几多伪装，这个就有待研究了。

除了时间线之外，他们又为这个项目添上了一系列别的小课题，比方细节汇总清单，Jim朋友圈的简介，Bones社交圈的简介（McCoy已经在称呼这方面放弃了自己的权利），双方个人档案的条条目目——充实起来挺快的，Jim毫不犹豫地在爱好这栏填上了女性，McCoy则嫌弃地填了个全部大写的NOTHING，之后Jim迅速把PADD抓回去涂改了一番，McCoy的爱好这栏就成了：I HATE EVERYTHING。

咖啡馆快打烊的时候Jim藉着公事公办的由头抓着McCoy一块儿在一家快餐店吃了晚餐，这让McCoy在之后他们决定各自备份一份对方的备忘录时狠狠给Jim记上了一条：挑食，并且标注道‘5年之内超出标准体重’。

“我的运动量足够保证我的消耗量和摄入量持平，”Jim抗议，“有时还多呢！”

“你指的是哪种运动？”McCoy朝他挑起一条怀疑的眉毛。

Jim张嘴欲答，然后想了一会儿，又闭上嘴，他大概挣扎了有小半分钟，辩驳道：“那也是运动，或多或少。”

McCoy审视他的时候Jim又尝试了一下：“奔波学业算不算？”他朝McCoy眨眼，“耗费体力之余还劳心伤神。”

McCoy给Jim送去一个白眼以示自己对此的观点。

晚餐之后Jim最终没能忽悠McCoy跟他回去见见自己的那帮朋友们——“不是太空探索的粉丝”——引用McCoy的原话，尽管在Jim听来更像是在说“我不是个疯子”。

除了这一个小小的遗憾，理论上来说他们的第一个合作日还是成果可观，不说那个小剧本写得怎么样了，最重要的是Jim在咀嚼汉堡的时候想起来同McCoy约定之后的会面时间。

他俩共享了一下双方的现有日程并且大致安排了五个日期（Jim赶上暑假，而不像Uhura她们在二年级就会进行第一次随舰实习，指挥学院的随舰服役项目比其他学院要晚一年，也就是差不多明年的这段日子），McCoy的换班不出意外也很规律。他们约好假如有一方无法按时赴约，除了及时通知到对方以外，需要主动抽空联系并且给出延后的会面时间。

Jim和McCoy住得南辕北辙，所以在一天结束以后他们回去的方向恰好相反，经过一个简短的告别，几秒短暂的沉默，在这沉默蔓延到让他们双方都觉得不适之前Jim抬手一摆说了句“那么回见”，McCoy用同样的语速回应道“回见”，两人便各自转身前往自己的住处。

*

McCoy目前面临的新麻烦是搬家，他对于自己现在居住的公寓已经忍无可忍了，正好同科的Fulton医生和他提起有一处顶层公寓套间正在招租，租金合适外加包水电和网络，交通不错，附近配套设施挺齐全，超市药店酒吧什么都有，唯一的问题是，它位于Castro街上，鉴于McCoy的特殊情况，这还真是个诡异的巧合。

McCoy自己倒是不怎么介意，但作为推荐者的Fulton医生显然对此十分紧张：“说真的，我完全没有诋毁同性恋的意思，我是说，尽管我不是他们的一员但也没有特别反对同性恋什么的，只是我知道可能有些人会对此特别介意，如果你觉得那地方不太合适，请和我直说，我家离那块儿很近，你提起要租房的时候我完全没有多想……”

Fulton医生大概为此絮叨了有一分多钟，这显然不算什么新鲜话题了，生于依然禁止同性婚姻的佐治亚州，有一部分人仍倾向于把每个打那儿出来的人都看成恐同分子，就好像如果一个州禁止了某件事，那就代表全州所有人都持赞同意见一样，但同时佐治亚又是首先通过外星人法案*的五个州之一，McCoy觉得这就很有参考价值了。

“实际上我住哪儿都不成问题，只要晚上的时候周围足够安静，”为了缓解一下Fulton越发紧张的情绪，McCoy补上一句，“就算是在同性恋区也无妨。”

Fulton不太确定地打量了他一会儿，又开口问道：“所以说，”，他顿了顿，“你不介意同性关系？”

这句话的问法有点儿奇怪，McCoy并不是恐同分子，他对任何形式的关系都一视同仁，当然也不会存在歧视任何关系的可能性，但是Fulton“不介意同性关系”这个问题的语境让他感觉怪怪的。

Fulton正用一种谨慎的带着疑问的神情盯着他，McCoy考虑了一会儿，耸了耸肩：“为什么？”他说，“人们能够和绿得跟Tifton419*的外星人法定结合，但却不能同地球人结婚就因为他妈的性别一样？”他皱皱眉，“这难道不可笑吗？”

“有道理，”Fulton点点头，虽然表现得不太明显，但他准确地抓住了McCoy的后半句话，“所以你并不介意同性恋。”

“当然不，”McCoy摇摇头，“我们活在22世纪，不是中世纪。”

Fulton清清嗓子，如释重负喘出一口气，朝着McCoy露出一个几乎延展到鬓角的笑，“那就好，”他说，“再好不过了，”他在椅子里直了直腰背，自然地问道，“什么时候你有空的话我可以带你过去，顺路的，我是说。”

“你真是太客气了，”McCoy抬眉，迅速过滤了一下自己的班表，并且权衡自己究竟还想在那个吵闹又混乱的小区忍受多久，“今天就不错，假如你方便的话。”

最好是一天都不要多呆了，他很快作出决定。

“任何时候，”Fulton又朝着他咧开嘴，带着十二万分的诚意，随即丢下一句“到点了”，迅速地收拾了一下带上工作PADD溜了出去巡视病房，留下McCoy愣了十几秒钟来思考这突然的转折。

然后他意识到自己大概走了一步很烂，很烂，很烂的棋。

“我操。”

如果给McCoy一个时光机，他会飞回五分钟之前然后朝着自己扇十八个巴掌，再告诉Fulton见他妈的鬼，Castro不行，Castro糟透了，他是个他妈的佐治亚人，佐治亚不产他妈的同性恋，而他绝对，绝对，绝对不会搭他妈的基佬顺风车。

*

不管怎样McCoy的最终目标还是换一套公寓，而且Fulton完全表现得一如往常的直而且顶楼公寓也真的是非常完美——McCoy大概会把一些粉色的或者是紫色的或者彩虹色的玩意儿丢进壁橱里，然后再把一些娃娃之类的丢进去——总而言之搬家在即，租约是短期的以便他日后找到更合适的地区（保证金有一大笔，McCoy不得不用了Jim给的卡，并且估算什么时候能够把用掉的信用点还进去）。

本来Fulton打算和McCoy一起解决晚饭，但一通电话把他临时找了去，正好省得McCoy闹心。他随处找了家餐馆填饱肚子，随后慢吞吞地又在附近逛了几圈。

Castro街的傍晚简直是基满为患，多数是男性，三两成对在街上闲逛，偶尔有几对养眼的姑娘嘻嘻哈哈地路过。酒吧挤满了人，多得McCoy不得不开始为那看上去并不牢固的结构担忧起来，他完全没弄明白在一个挤成沙丁鱼罐头的狭小空间里的服务究竟是怎样运作的，而且，想象一下一眼望过去全是肌肉和胡茬的视觉冲击。

人们偶尔会对他投去好奇的一瞥，在他闲逛踩点观察环境的半个小时里，差不多有三个人试图和他聊聊天，前两个意识到他不是他们的一员之后就离开了，最后那家伙顽固地认为McCoy的冷淡和拒绝是某种个人特色以及钓鱼手段，不管如何驱赶都坚持不懈地黏在他身边，就在McCoy的耐心耗尽牙根痒痒想揍人的时候，口袋里的通讯器震了一下响起来：

“Bones，Bonesy，Bonnie，快接，是我，Jimmy~”

他要剁了那个小混蛋。McCoy考虑了半秒钟自己到底是把通讯器糊到自己脸上还是把通讯器糊到Jim脸上还是把通讯器糊到眼前那个死皮赖脸的家伙脸上。

他在搭讪者如炬的目光下接了电话：“嘿Darlin’，”他酝酿出一个友善的微笑，朝着那个坚持不懈的家伙瞥了一眼并微微侧身，“怎么啦？”

那头沉默了一会儿，然后Jim不太确定的声音传过来：‘……Bones？’

“是的？”McCoy保持友善，还有明显的亲昵。

那边又沉默了一会儿，‘……你 ，呃，你还好吗？’Jim听起来一头雾水，这让McCoy觉得有点儿好笑，而那不明情况的同时流露的一丝担忧如同一阵微风吹散了他的积聚的烦躁。

“我很好，”他回答道，真心实意，“刚刚结束了晚餐，和同事，我很快就回去了，有什么事吗？”他自然而然地问道，视线朝那搭讪的哥们儿不经意地扫了扫。

对方买了这个账，向他举了举双手手掌表示抱歉，他遗憾地说，“真可惜啊，那就不打搅了。”随后叹了口气，带着一张写着坏运气的表情退了一步转身走开。

‘不，没什么……’Jim停了一会，‘你在……你在和谁说话吗？我该换个时候打给你吗？’

McCoy看着骚扰者离去的背影耸了耸肩，挑眉：“没必要，说吧，什么事？”既然麻烦已经跑了，他语气里的装腔作势也跟着一散而空。

Jim对他这一百八十度的转变完全适应不良，他先是安静了一会儿，然后深深吸了口气：‘哦你回来了啊？’他不满地冲着通讯器叽歪，‘1分钟之前到底是发生了什么！？你和谁说话呢？什么可惜不可惜？你在哪呢？’他在电话那头嚷嚷，‘你是吃多了棉花糖吗？’

McCoy翻了个白眼，“我晚餐是牛排和薯条，你到底什么事？”

‘蘸酱是蜂蜜吗？’Jim丢来一句，McCoy想掐死他，但Jim立刻回到了主题，‘我只是想提醒你一下明天咱们该碰面了，说好的，记得吗？我希望你通讯器的日历还管用，依旧是下午两点，老地方，你能去吗？’

McCoy本来是能去的，不考虑他刚刚付完新租房的保证金并且退掉了原先的那套宿舍的话，“这个……”他转念想了想，不确定‘叫上Jim一起搬家’是个合适的办法，“其实……”

‘如果你没空也没有问题，’Jim很快听出他的犹豫，‘我们可以改到下周，周六或者周日什么的，你确定你没遇到什么麻烦？’

“不，没什么，一些私事，”McCoy清清嗓子，“那就改期吧，下周六，目前没人提出换班之类的要求，我整天都休息。”

‘听起来不错，’Jim答道，似乎给自己找了张纸，‘你确定你不需要什么帮助之类的，之前你听起来像是赶上了什么麻烦事儿？’

关心固然是好的，McCoy对此表示感激，但是这一股脑的热情倒是让McCoy想起了另一件事儿：“说到麻烦，”尽管明知Jim看不见，McCoy危险地眯起眼睛，有点儿咬牙切齿，“你给我的通讯器好像出了点儿毛病。”

‘什么？’Jim听起来高度关心，‘怎么了，它哪儿出问题了吗？还是中了病毒？’

“这个嘛，”McCoy想了想，“中毒了，我猜。”

‘怎么个中毒？’Jim追问，‘有垃圾信息还是说一直跳出小广告？’

“都不是，”McCoy小心眼地停顿了一下，“它的铃声不太对。”

‘铃声……’Jim的声音戛然而止。

McCoy在内心默默地读秒。

精确到17秒之后，Jim找回了自己的声音：‘关于那个嘛……’

McCoy嫌弃地瞅着被Jim以‘抱歉教授突然找上门来’为由火速挂掉的通讯信息，无奈地摇摇头。


	3. Chapter 3

“他会咬死我的！”Jim声泪俱下，“我已经看见了愤怒的火焰在他的背后燃烧，怎么办！救救我！”

“我只想说明一件事，”Uhura斜眼瞅了瞅挂在Scotty身上的Jim，“正常人愤怒起来通常使用的是拳头，而不是牙齿。”

“我会用牙齿，”Gaila热切地举起手，“有的时候！”

“无意冒犯，”Uhura用同样的眼神斜睨自己的红发室友，“你不是正常人，你是Orion人。”

“噢，”Gaila扁了扁嘴，收回手，“对哦。”

Jim绝望地把视线挪回Scotty身上，但Scotty只是指出了第二点：“抱歉Jim，”他的朋友一脸遗憾（真诚的，遗憾，看看他都交了一群什么样的朋友啊？），“人类至今还没有开发出不使用任何协助凭空召唤出火焰的技能，你不会有生命危险的。”

Jim一脸生无可恋栽倒在自己的沙发里。

“所以，”Sulu从鸡肉色拉里抬起头，嘴巴仍在咀嚼，“那个哥斯拉到底是谁？”

“吃你的色拉，”Jim哀嚎，“我不敢相信我都已经把这件事儿给忘记了！都是期末考试的错！”他掀起沙发垫一头栽下去，然后用垫子把自己盖起来。

Sulu决定退一步，咽下嘴里的食物，开口，“那至少告诉我们你到底做了什么？”

“我换了他的手机铃声……”Jim的小小声从沙发垫子底下传出来，“他会宰了我，把我做成烤串，撒上四季粉和罗勒扔上烤架，最后沾着芥末酱吃掉我！”他在沙发和垫子中间扭来扭去，充满恐慌，“好可怕哦哦哦哦！！”

Gaila捞起一只抱枕向Jim脑袋的位置狠砸过去，获得一声鬼哭狼号，和紧随而来久违的清净。

“你简直是我的女神，”在Scotty检查Jim死活的时候，Sulu捧起一只红艳艳的苹果献给Gaila，一手放在胸前，“请收下我这份薄薄的谢礼。”

“真可爱，”Gaila朝他眨眨眼睛，“可是亲爱的，我曾被告诫不能吃这果子。”

“你确定你和我拿的是同一个剧本吗？”Sulu表示怀疑。

Gaila耸耸肩，“这是我脑袋里跳出来的第一个和苹果有关的段子，”她嘟嘟嘴，“第二个是卖苹果的小女孩。”

Sulu献苹果的手犹疑了一下，最终没有收回去，“别让我后悔，”他说，“你刚刚从女神的位置掉到了不那么女神。”

而Uhura显得痛心疾首：“那是，卖，火柴，的，小女孩，”她指着Gaila，“你，”她说，“应该好好补一补地球文学了。”

Gaila拿掉苹果，“不管怎么样，”她啃了一口，“苹果很赞，我接受你的好意，先生。”

Sulu作势行礼的时候Uhura在旁边嚷嚷着‘不许无视她’什么的玩意儿，不过屋子里唯一被无视的显然是依然在沙发垫下绝望的Jim，不过现在这会儿功夫他似乎早就偷偷更改了状态，正顶着一个垫子和一个抱枕啪嗒啪嗒地敲打自己的PADD，Scotty则坐在地上津津有味地围观。

“叛徒，”Sulu不满地指着Scotty，“就是你助纣为虐，才没有人逃得过Jim的铃声攻击，你俩绝对是一伙的。”

Scotty满不在乎地挑挑眉，“噢亲，”他说，“你真是不懂其中的乐趣，”他摆摆手，“再说了，也不是所有人，Spock教授不就没有中招吗？”

“这个我知道！”Gaila立刻回应道，“Spock教授也不是人，他是Vulcan。”她洋洋得意地摆了摆姿势，脸上挂着个大大的微笑。

“这才是我的好姑娘。”Jim对此大加赞赏，还抽空伸手给了Gaila一个大拇指，而Uhura翻了个白眼转身消失在厨房，大概是想给自己倒一杯水冷静一下，其实她也许压根就不想同这些人类或者Orian人什么的同流合污。

“谢谢！”表扬对Gaila来说一直都是受用的，她晃晃脑袋，拿着苹果凑到Jim边上参观他正忙活的事儿，“早让你给他打上定位补丁，”Gaila皱皱鼻子，“也省得你现在还得黑进他的通讯器才能截获位置信息。”

“都是我的错，是我没有听从您的教诲，女神殿下，”Jim在Gaila再一次用抱枕轰炸他的时候嚎了一声，然后一把抱着PADD坐了起来，“搞定！”

所有人瞬间都凑了过来，脑袋挤在那个小小的屏幕上面，Jim把坐标复制进搜索框，然后一个小圈儿在那里转了一下，一个地址蹦了出来。

500，Castro Street，San Francisco

“噢，”Gaila说，“我认得那儿。”

“你知道吗，”Scotty拍拍Jim的肩膀，“如果你想恐慌的话，现在是个不错的时机。”

“有任何人乐意告诉我一下到底发生了什么吗？”Sulu抬头。

Jim抓着PADD倒进沙发，Gaila顺手往他脸上糊了一个坐垫，“噢可怜的Jimmy，别太担心，”她拍拍垫子安慰道，“他可能只是过去逛逛。”

*

就算是最后Sulu也没能弄明白Jim究竟陷入了怎样的麻烦。作为前段时期他埋头个人恩怨以至于跟不上朋友圈风向的代价，Gaila和Uhura似乎同一时间‘忘记了’去跟他解释这究竟是怎么一回事儿，至于Scotty那个乐于看好戏的性格致使Sulu完全没有对他抱有任何指望，Jim看起来则已经自顾不暇，于是Sulu也乐得在一旁插科打诨，在脑海里拼凑一下事情的来龙去脉。

当下Jim最大危机莫过于他这位新交上的火爆朋友很有可能是个基佬。Sulu不清楚这又怎么值得Jim恐慌了，这家伙以前从没在意过自己朋友的取向问题。

显然Jim的低谷期就是抱着枕头和PADD盘腿坐在、躺在、靠在、挂在、吊在、以各种可能的姿势扎在沙发上看着自己的PADD思考（其实是发呆），最后他终于做出决定：“明天，”他噌一下站起来，宣布道：“我会出个门。”

“请告诉我你不是准备去STK人家，”Gaila惋惜地说，“你应该尊重别人的取向，尽管这违反了你俩的合同。”

“JTK从不STK人。”Jim为自己辩驳道，“他只会光明正大地登门拜访。”

Scotty这次换成用鱿鱼圈丢他。

尽管说着简单，但大晚上的Jim也没怎么睡好，翻来覆去地思考三次失败的婚姻让一个直男瞬间拐弯的可能性究竟有百分之多少，还有其实这件事情到底怎样让他烦恼了，一开始他可没有多么在意招来的合作伙伴会不会真是个同性恋，说到底他们是合同关系，没什么可担心。

大约凌晨两点多，Jim在介于清醒和昏迷之间发了一封电邮到Spock，五分钟之后他被回复的声音震醒过来。

===================================================

RE：三次失败的婚姻有多大的几率掰弯一个直男  
Spock  
Sent: 02:43  
To: James Kirk

Kirk学员：

请知悉教员没有必要回答与学习不相关的问题，并且请在下一次发件时注意时间，良好的作息有助于保证你在工作时段精力充沛。看起来你已经无法正确拼写出你自己名字的简写并且进行断句，我希望熬夜钻研性向问题不是你在其他教授课上打瞌睡的原因。

就你的疑问，没有足够的参考项目是很难作出判断的，我擅自定义了你问题中的直男，即家族中没有同性恋史，成长环境中的同性性向人群接触比例小于15% ，并且离婚原因中同性问题所占的比例小于35%，那么基于你的假设，可能性小于45%。另外需要指明的是，如你所知，Vulcan并不是一个擅长于感情问题的民族，我的意见只是基于数据而作出的判断，而不能作为实际情况的决断，人类的情感是难以预测的。

祝好，  
Spock  
\----------------------  
From: James Kirk  
Sent: 02:38  
To: Spock  
Subject:三次失败的婚姻有多大的几率掰弯一个直男

亲爱的教授给个百分数就行谢谢你爱你的jtykkk

===================================================

瓦肯人真不是盖的，Jim迷迷糊糊地回复了一条大约是表达自己对此有多么多么感激的信息，然后点了发送。

第二天早上Jim起床的时候距离清醒大概有一个加州到新泽西那么遥远，当他查看邮件的时候见到自己的回复是这样的：‘太r:感谢v了Spock亿是我.,的saberr致意JJJTK.,,;L’，相信Spock教授显然是决定无视这封邮件滚去睡觉，所以之后他没有收到任何回复。

等到Jim换好衣服一路跌跌撞撞地冲出楼，骑上自己的改装哈雷直冲向Castro街，半途才想起来McCoy其实还不住在那儿，于是他拐了个弯，驶向初见时候只去过一次的McCoy住的小区。

*

McCoy打包完箱子，检查了一下随身的证件，电子器械，有用没用的纸质单据，租金，缴费单，以及钥匙等等，然后走出门，锁上，为自己短暂的人生低谷划上一个终止符。

尽管在他的期待中不乏艳阳高照晴空万里，McCoy绝对没有预料到这景物中还会包括一部一阵风一样冲过来在他的面前扫尾急停的机车。他的脑海里唰唰滤过几张脸，思考自己是否招惹到过附近的哪个人了，而当对方摘下头盔，他飞速运转的脑筋卡了一秒。

“搞什么？”McCoy瞪着眼前那张没睡醒的脸以及满头乱七八糟的金发，“你来干什么？”

“你在做什么？”Jim瞪着McCoy手里的箱子和大包小包。

“我看上去像在做什么？”McCoy气冲冲地问，“不是下周六吗？”

“改主意了，”Jim吸吸鼻子，“你要搬家？搬去哪？”

“比这里好一点儿的地方，”McCoy怀疑地打量Jim，起初他就怀疑这小子究竟是怎么摸到他住的地方的，现在他的疑问更大了，“你昨天晚上做什么去了？”

“用概率问题骚扰学校的教授，”Jim如实答道，“确切来说是今天凌晨的事情。”

McCoy看起来很想翻一个白眼，但最终控制住了。

“上车吗？”Jim满怀希望。

McCoy考虑了一会儿，然后开始将包往Jim的车上安置，随后一言不发地戴上Jim给他的头盔坐上车等着Jim启动。

“坐稳了？”Jim问道。

McCoy点头，不小心磕到Jim的头盔，于是他回答说是的，然后闭上嘴观察Jim的反应。

然而令他失望的是，Jim显然没有上当，“去哪？”他问道，声音隔着厚重的头盔传到McCoy耳中，无法确定原本的语调究竟是怎样的。但这也不代表没有机会了，“Castro街，”McCoy回答，默默等待Jim对这答案会有怎样的反应。

Jim载着他飞驰了一段路，在一个红灯前停下来：“挺独特的选择。”他这样说。

McCoy差不多能猜到Jim一晚上都折腾什么去了：他看起来就和第一天那个早晨一样，头发乱糟糟的，熬夜脸，McCoy很确定Jim对于电脑电子这类玩意儿摆弄得驾轻就熟，可想而知Jim现在乱糟糟的状态究竟是在担心什么，昨晚通话的时候他就知道告诉Jim不是个好主意，现在他自己找上门来，McCoy可不负责收拾善后。

于是在他们抵达目的地之前McCoy都没再说什么，Jim行驶到Castro街上之后McCoy也只是给他指明方向。

他们在一栋漆成奶油色的楼房前停了下来，对街站着一小撂人群冲着他们吹口哨。Jim脱下头盔往那边扫了一眼，引起又一阵热烈的回应。

“嗨！”一个穿着褪了色工装的大胡子大声给他们点了个赞，“坐骑不错！”

“品味不错！”Jim同样大声地赞回去。

Jim停车的时候McCoy已经卸完了行李走进那栋楼，Jim从后面赶上来，在McCoy向管理员打招呼的时候以一副理所当然的态度顺走他手里唯一的那个箱子，并且朝着胖胖的黑人管理员傻乎乎地笑了笑。

“你朋友？”管理员问到。

“Jim，”McCoy点头，随后侧侧脑袋看向Jim，“Jim，Fiona，她和丈夫住在一楼，儿子住二楼。”

“我们还有一个租客住三楼，Jeremy，他是个好人，只是有点奇怪，我们管他叫Mr.TTM，因为他实在是想太多了，”Fiona挑眉，“我希望你们能处得愉快，小伙子们，因为TTM还一天到晚都神出鬼没的，你们之前的那个姑娘，受不了他的神神秘秘，几天前搬去了别处。”

“只要他没有什么吵闹的习惯，我完全不在意，”McCoy说，“从来都不是个挑剔的人。”

Jim给了他一个怀疑的眼神，“真的？”

“难道不是？”McCoy反问。

“你不是痛恨所有的东西吗？”Jim挑眉。

“那是你说的，我只是没什么特别的爱好，”McCoy为自己辩护，“另外退一步讲，你就不能从中看出我无限的包容力吗？”

“从哪儿？”Jim提高声音，“讨厌一切但却并不挑剔？”

“我容忍一切，”McCoy翻了个白眼，“括号，”他补充道，“包括James Kirk，括号。”他耸耸肩看向Fiona：“这让我感到自己更伟大了。”

Fiona对着他俩摇摇头的间隙Jim大声表达自己的不满，然后她掏出一把钥匙塞给McCoy：“好了，爱情鸟们，这是你们的信箱钥匙，现在滚出我的视线，你俩刺得我眼睛疼。”

“爱情鸟？”  
“信箱？”

在Jim和McCoy再次争论起来之前，Fiona把他们两人统统赶上了楼。

*

楼里目前除了Fiona以及她的猫咪Pastry和狗狗Camera之外没有别人了，Jim一路都在和McCoy唧唧歪歪。

“这年头谁还用信箱，配的还是老得掉渣的旗帜钥匙，我以为它们一百多年前就被淘汰了。”

“我就用，”McCoy反驳，“不像有些年轻人，我珍视旧物件的价值。”

“你可以收藏它们，”Jim把箱子放在门口等着McCoy开门，“然后选择一些更坚固的东西守住你的秘密，举例来说，保险箱就不错，先进的技术服务于古老的目的。”

“你没抓到点，”McCoy又刷了一次门卡然后扭转钥匙，电子锁滴滴地闪耀着表示错误的信号，趁着程序重置的间隙，他扭头面对Jim：

“这无关秘密。现在这时代你需要写一封信，我是指一封实实在在的平信，那么首先你得找到一家店，出售信封、信纸以及邮票——不用作收藏的那种邮票，然后你需要一支钢笔并为它挑选颜色称心的墨水，因为很人现在都不怎么使用墨水笔了。你准备好这一切，才能开始写信，在这个过程中或许会浪费掉一两张写坏的信纸，因为你不能在纸墨上打错字然后删了它，如果什么东西错了，你就得重新来过，但最终你会送上祝福并签上名字，签上日期，将它折起来，两次，三等分，再对折，放进信封里，封好它。你知道收信人会沿着边缘划开你封住的信口，得到你折起来的信，用同你正好相反的步骤打开它，然后阅读你写下的每一个字母，视线划过它们之间的每一个连笔，而指尖能触摸到每一个下笔处的着力点，”他眯眯眼睛，“没有任何一种电子屏或油墨印刷能替代这个，这是一种静止但力量无穷的表达方式，它的意义并不是安安全全地呆在一个盒子里，而是行径千里后被正确的人得到。”

Jim的视线锁在McCoy脸上。

他们对视了几秒，McCoy转回去再一次刷卡，试图打开门锁，但还是没有成功，“该死的，”他小声抱怨，泄愤般用力扭了扭钥匙，“先进个屁，这简直是不可能。”他将自己背着的包脱下来放到地上，继续挣扎着试图打开那扇据说是被前任租客升级过后的高级门锁。

“我能试试吗？”Jim靠近McCoy身后左侧，歪头看了看，McCoy扭头瞥了他一眼，想了一下，把钥匙以及磁卡交到Jim手中。

他刷了一下卡，在中途停顿些许，然后一划而下，随即迅速扭转钥匙，伴随着磁力锁以及机械锁的双重解锁，房门应声而开。

“换张新的就没有问题，”Jim将卡片正反翻了翻观察了一会儿，随即递还给McCoy：“用得太频繁导致去磁了。”

“谢谢。”McCoy眨眨眼睛，伸手接过去，但Jim抓着钥匙扣没有松手，“你知道，”他说，“我一直认为写信寄信是一件挺浪漫的事，”Jim摇摇头，嘴角微微卷起，“从没想过它还能是一件这么性感的事情。”

McCoy挑起一条眉毛，质疑Jim的意图。

但Jim只是松开钥匙，转过身弯腰把地上的包包都提起来，然后用肩膀顶开门走了进去。

拆包和打包差不多简易，当随行物品很少而又被收拾得井井有条的时候，要做的通常就只是找到合适的地方将它们存放进去。

McCoy没什么值得他人回避的东西，他差遣Jim满房间转悠着替他整理，而Jim对经手的东西基本不置一词，就好像什么都看不见一样，但他的确对McCoy打包了的一瓶开过封的黑波本兴味盎然。

最后实在是没什么可做的了，Jim完全没有表现出想要离开的样子，McCoy便给两人都倒上了一小杯酒。

“为表谢意，”McCoy将一只玻璃杯递给因此显得喜出望外的Jim，没憋住自己的微笑，“你帮了大忙，我也没有什么可以回报的。”

“这就足够了，”Jim接过杯子，心满意足地抿了一口。

他们在餐桌边上坐下，阁楼的天窗为房间提供了足够的光源，前任住客留下的一瓶小茶花在这光线下朦胧地闪耀，他俩朝那瓶花注视了一小会儿。然后Jim吸了口气，转头环视四周。

这是一间60平左右的屋子，进门处隔出了一个独立的浴室空间，左边是开放式的厨房以及餐厅，前后都有一扇飘窗，房屋中间有一排错落的储物架，期间零散地摆放着几个铜制的装饰，往右便是一张坐卧两用的黑漆钢架床，只有个床垫，床边有一扇落地窗，粉紫色的窗帘在之前收拾的时候被McCoy丢进了浴室旁边的壁橱里。

“这地方很不错，”Jim评价，“你可以再安置一个沙发，然后还需要一床枕头被子。”

“我在网上订购了点东西。”McCoy点头答道。

“嗯，”Jim侧身换了个坐姿。屋里又安静了一会儿，McCoy看着Jim倚在椅背上思考，他的视线聚焦在窗沿的某处，看上去有点儿像是在发呆。

“我有个想法，”Jim随后张口，“或许能够让我俩的关系变得更加可信，但那有一个先决条件……”他的目光从远处挪回来转到自己拿着杯子的手上，短暂的停顿过后，Jim抬眼望向McCoy：“事实上，我认为事先应该征求一下你的同意。”

*

技术上来说，团队之间互相征求意见是很平常的，下级向上级征求意见也是很普通的，员工向老板征求意见也是符合礼仪的。

不过技术上来说，Jim是McCoy的老板。

而且技术上来说，Jim也不是征求意见，而是请求批准。

那就是原则问题了。

不过看在Jim忙了大半天连午饭都没有吃的份上，McCoy决定对于对方STK式的行为从轻处理，他微微摇头，嘴角向上斜起压住一抹笑意，“就说我是一个同性恋，”McCoy挑眉欣赏Jim变幻莫测的脸色，“我最开始就不会掺和这件事情。”

Jim瞪着他。

过了一会儿，McCoy耸耸肩，补上一句，“就算那时候我已经喝多了。”

Jim又花了大概小半分钟来进行无声的思想斗争。他的冷静从来都不是一个严实的表象，而McCoy觉得当这家伙波澜不惊的外壳动摇的时候，实在是挺有意思的。Jim告诉过他自己家里有一只金毛犬，从某种程度上而言McCoy确定一些特质能够跨物种传播，Jim现在的样子让他想起在外头溜完一圈脚爪脏脏的狗狗站在家门口小心翼翼地权衡自己是否可以进入房间的情景。

“嗯，”Jim深深吸了口气，直了直腰背，然后不动声色地开口，“那么，回到我之前的那个问题，”他说，“你的回答是肯定的。”

McCoy抿嘴朝他点了一下头，如果Jim老是这么一本正经下去，他大概不需要多久就得笑场了。

好在Jim决定不再试图挽回自己面子，转而将注意力集中到自己的胃上。

“我快饿死了，”Jim像一张纸片似的趴倒在桌上，“我马上就要饿成你了。”

McCoy为此翻了个白眼，决定不去搭理任何Jim发表的和自己称呼相关的话题，“好吧，”他说，“我们可以出去吃饭，唯一的要求就是你不能点任何和汉堡相关的食物。”

Jim贴在桌上考虑了一会儿，然后妥协。

他们开门的的时候吓到了蹲在门口的Pastry，它发出一声惊恐的惨叫弹到半空，在空中做了一个270度的侧空翻转掉落到铺着地毯的楼梯上然后一窜而下，半途还在转角处撞到了墙。

“可怜的东西。”Jim皱着脸替它惋惜，“如果在门把手上挂个铃铛，就不会吓到它了。”

“这门没有把手。”McCoy锁上门，把钥匙和卡塞进口袋里，“不过的确是个好主意。”

“今天如果你没什么别的事情，咱们可以重新去配一张磁卡，顺便给你的门安上个门把。”Jim下楼的时候提议道，“要是你需要买些什么东西我也正好能够和你一块儿提。”

“你没有别的事需要忙吗？”McCoy反问，“我一个人可以搞定，并不需要你特意来帮忙，”他说，“或者说你要是认为我在意你那些偷偷摸摸的小动作，我可以告诉你其实我并不在意，我可没什么好隐瞒的，而你需要了解我，我能理解。”

Jim尴尬地挠挠鼻子，朝McCoy傻笑，“对不起啦。”

“道歉接受。”McCoy在上街之前向抱着Pastry看电视的Fiona打了个招呼，Jim摸了摸跑到他脚边的Camera，和Fiona远远道了个歉：“抱歉刚才吓到了Pastry，”他说，“我希望她没啥事儿。”

“没有关系，她很好，”Fiona摆摆手，“她总爱呆在阁楼门口，而且每一次都会被吓到，你们别在意这个。”

猫咪的世界。Jim抬抬眉。

因为McCoy说‘不能点任何和汉堡相关的食物’，他俩去了一家意大利餐馆，McCoy点了南瓜汤和青酱培根意面，Jim要了一份最普通的肉酱面，一叠烤马铃薯和一杯气泡水。

“如果你之前告诉我你没有吃早餐，”McCoy不赞同地看着Jim风卷残云，“我不会替你倒那杯酒的。”

“木事，”Jim塞了满嘴，“窝嗯好。”

McCoy试图控制住自己不要翻白眼，不过显然徒劳无功。

“至少试着不要噎死自己，”他说，“我不会来抢救你的，我会假装不认识你。”

“你是个于生，”Jim鼓着脸咀嚼，眼睛里充满信任，“于生拯救昌生。”

“吃完嘴里的东西再说话，”McCoy无奈地摇摇头，低声咕哝了一句混小子什么的话。

Jim耸耸肩低下头闷头吃饭，默默地盘算之后该如何留到晚上。

不多久前他收到了Gaila的短信，询问事情进行的怎么样。Jim那时正在替McCoy收拾房间，他告诉她McCoy只是需要换一个住处，而这个地方显然性价比不错，Gaila对此表示恭喜，但Jim的积极性并没有因此高涨多少，随后他想到或许因为今天的成果太为渺小，于是开始考虑应该如何让他们的计划做出一些实质性的进展。

Jim试想他们或许能够在这条街上交到几个朋友，毕竟，对于同性关系，谁能比真正的同性人群更具有发言权呢？


	4. Chapter 4

鉴于McCoy订购的东西傍晚就会送达，Jim和McCoy并没有在外面逗留多久，配完钥匙卡，在超市做完必须的采购之后，两人就提着袋子回去继续布置房间。

好事是，既然McCoy搬来彩虹区并没有什么特殊的意义，Jim的无措也就跟随着他的饥饿感一块儿消失在了宇宙边际。他们开始谈论Jim的计划，McCoy并不是很赞同去找一个真正的同性恋来给他们做顾问，但Jim认为这尽管是个在这群体中挺敏感的话题，他们之间也不乏善解人意乐于提供援手的人。

或许房东的儿子就可以一试，McCoy向Jim提议，因为昨天晚上看房的时候他曾和他的男友一起招待了McCoy一会儿，显然他和Fulton的关系不错，他们带着他在整栋房子里转了一圈，直到Fiona和丈夫从朋友家回来。

“谁是Fulton？”

“我的同事，”McCoy说，“他住得挺近，我说需要找房子的时候他介绍的这里。”

“这样啊，”Jim眨了下眼睛，“如果他们的关系不错，你帮助我的事情会不会对你的工作造成影响？”

McCoy看了眼Jim，Jim朝他无辜地歪了下头。

“那怎么说？”McCoy问。

“既然他是同性恋，”Jim说，“假设我们能够骗过他，我们的关系就有足够的可信度。”

虽然总觉得哪里不太对，但是Jim的话也没错。McCoy一边把袋子里的东西拆分出来，一边点点头表示同意。

“所以，”McCoy将食物一样样摆进冰箱，留了一罐低脂牛奶在外头，然后开始从包裹里找杯子，“你的项目企划进展如何？”

“我给你准备了一块PADD，”Jim在McCoy抓狂之前抢先开口解释：“只是工作用的，”他说，“甚至都不是新的，当学生的福利之一就是每年都能打折买学习用品，这台是我上一年用的。”

“你知道什么叫作浪费吗？”McCoy瞪视他。

“我通常知道什么叫以旧换新，”Jim扁嘴歪向一边回望McCoy，“再说上年期末辩论会上我又赢到一块，所以现在我有两块PADD，为了方便调阅资料，它们之间可以自由同步，”McCoy仍然一脸不可置信地瞪着Jim，于是Jim只好又说：“到时候你可以还给我，假如你不想要它的话。”

“我有选择吗？”McCoy开口。

“嗯——”Jim假意思考了几秒，然后摇摇头：“我想没有。”

突然响起的Jim特录铃声打断了他们的谈话，接通电话之前McCoy指了指Jim，“这是我要和你谈谈的另一个问题。”随后以一种完全不同于先前威胁调子的柔和态度与来电者交流。

这一次McCoy下楼的时候Pastry没有在门口，Jim跟他一起下去，然后抱着订购的床单被子眼不着地地挪上楼梯，到两楼拐角处的时候Pastry凑过来在他们的脚边绕来绕去，Jim有好几次差点踩到她的尾巴。

“我得重新考虑在你的门上安把手挂铃铛的决定，”Jim闷声闷气地埋怨，“我认为她需要一点儿教训。”

“行了吧，”McCoy好笑地看着Jim努力地扭头怒视那只不断骚扰他的猫咪，“她只是喜欢你。”

“她正在企图谋杀我。”Jim哼哼。

McCoy在他身后摇摇头由着他跟一只宠物猫置气，但当Camera也跑过来凑热闹的时候，McCoy的耐心便走到了尽头。

“Fiona！”他喊道，“帮帮忙！”

“她在浴室。”一把声音从他侧边传出来，“嗨，Len。”

Jim好奇地转过来，但是被子挡住了他的视线，他转来转去调整自己的视野，McCoy开口回应：“你好，”他有点犹豫，“Julian？”

“Julien，”对方纠正道，带着笑意的口气听上去并没有对此显得非常在意，当Jim的脑袋总算从重重障碍下冒出来，Julien已经从他脚边抱走了小P，并且示意Camera到他身后去。

“他很可爱，”Julien对着Jim笑了笑，望向McCoy，“你朋友？”

“我正在努力，”Jim抢答，他露出一口白牙自我介绍，“Jim，”他说，“抱歉腾不出手来，我来自艾奥瓦。”

“啊，”Julien点点头，“La Préfecture de Hawkeye，珍视自由，保卫权利，还有美味的黄油。”

“哇，”Jim眨巴了一下眼睛，“印象深刻，黄油那点不能更赞同了，你是法国人吗？”

“是的，波尔多人，”Julien笑了笑，“两年前我来到这里念书，认识了Thomas，所以现在我就暂住在这里。”

“我猜Thomas就是Fiona的儿子了，”Jim点头，“我也是个学生，在SA刚结束第二学年，真巧。”

“而我只是个在SFAI摆弄镜头的艺术生，”Julien摇摇头，“你有一个浪漫而又神秘的志向，”他评论道，“我向往那片天空，但畏惧在那之外的未知，行径其中需要非常的勇气，而我没有那样无畏的精神。”

“你太高看他了，”McCoy不赞同，“他只是好奇心过剩没处宣泄，地球不适合他。”

“嘿！”Jim不满地嚷嚷，“好奇心是一种值得赞扬的品质，为什么你说得像在贬低我一样？”

“我没有，”McCoy睁眼说瞎话，“我是在表扬你，你听不出来吗？”

Jim浑身上下都散发出一种‘鬼才信呢’的气场。

Julien在一边笑出声，“我喜欢你们，”他发表评论，这宣言短暂地震住了正准备开战的Jim，“你们很有趣，”Julien换了个姿势抱着小P，“要是你们忙完了，欢迎到我这儿来喝一杯，Tim今天接到了一个外景的工作，这两天不回来了，我闲着也是没事。”

“我能问一下你这儿有空出的客房什么的吗？”McCoy问道，“Jim今晚会呆着。”

“什么？”Jim挑眉。

“你不会以为我会让你喝过酒之后再骑着那玩意儿回去吧？”McCoy说，“如果你不介意把它停在我这，我倒是可以给你叫个车。”

“不要。”Jim立刻回应。

“那你就过来睡吧，我们有一个很大的沙发，”Julien眨眨眼，朝着McCoy和Jim之间来回看看，“Fiona应该会有空出的毯子。”

*

“你说的那玩意儿有个名字的，”Jim抱着一撂被子在McCoy屋子里看着对方铺床单，“我可以睡你这儿，我不介意地板。”

“如果我晚上起来突然发现房间里有个人，”McCoy干巴巴地说，“我可能会用任何够得着的东西击打他，我半睡半醒的时候脾气可不怎么样。”

“说得好像你醒着的时候有多么和蔼可亲似的。”Jim嘀嘀咕咕。

“那就自己叫车回去。”McCoy转身拿被子，“别想偷偷把车开走，我会打给交通局让电子警察在半途就拦住你，别指望到时我会过去给你作担保。”

“混蛋。”Jim把脸皱成一团。

“这叫成熟，”McCoy回敬，“还有，”他补充，“别再假装这件事情有多么让你烦恼了，好像我不知道你本来就这么打算的一样，你是个糟糕的演员。”

Jim在内心欲哭无泪，他的确想在这里多呆一会儿，但前提是‘在McCoy的房间’。他见鬼的在别人屋子里睡一晚上沙发有什么意义呢，这绝对是来自McCoy的惨无人道的报复。

“我可以把你的铃声改回来，”Jim试图交涉。

McCoy把通讯器递给他，Jim立刻吧嗒吧嗒地折腾了一通，然后用自己的通讯器拨了一通电话到McCoy，响起的铃声已经变成默认的经典电话铃。

McCoy拿回通讯器，开口道谢。

“我晚上能呆在这儿吗？”Jim问。

“Julien不是说了可以吗？”McCoy挑眉看他。

“我换掉了你的铃声了，我可以睡地板上。”Jim可怜兮兮地歪了下脑袋。

“我是一个医生，”McCoy不为所动，“让年轻人睡地板不是一个仁医该做的事情。”

“我载你过来，帮你搬家。”Jim又说。

“那我就更坚持让你睡个舒服点儿的地方了。”McCoy斜眼看他。

好吧，唯一剩下的选择就是和McCoy睡一张床（眼下看来那张床也不够放两床被子），Jim在内心默默枪毙了这个选项。再怎么说，现在这个情况至少比被McCoy咬死强得多了。

他们花了五分钟左右对于同步PADD达成共识，Jim有关McCoy脾气的那一栏信息里多了一条‘在有些问题上非常固执’，而McCoy给他记了一笔‘行事冲动不计后果’，随后跟着一个注解’易于预测并施加打击’。

晚上他们在Julien那儿享用到了Fiona端上楼的晚餐：烤牛杂派以及浓番茄蘑菇汤，Julien供应了红酒，搬来几把椅子以便坐下所有人。Fiona的丈夫Miles是一位非常友善的人，尽管他的体格强健得跟一头公牛似的，拾缀起东西来却总是轻手轻脚，Fiona分享了一些早年他们刚刚有了Thomas时候的小事儿，Miles的习惯也就是在那时候养成的，他那么大的个子和力道，免不了有时一不注意就捏疼了小宝宝。

晚餐的话题一直从Fiona延续到Thomas，然后从Thomas延续到他坎坷的情感经历，最后落到了Julien身上，Jim确准Miles夫妇俩一定都是Julien的大粉丝，至少Fiona对待Julien的方式已经同对待自己的亲儿子没什么区别了，她大概正在计算着Julien还有多久就会成为他们家庭中的法定成员之一，而Miles看起来对这个决定完全没有反对意见。

入睡之前Jim和Julien进行了一个短暂的交流，主题围绕着Julien屋子墙上的一大堆照片展开，Jim意识到Julien并不乐意谈论自己的父母，当涉及家人，Julien会说祖父祖母，就好像这两个人就是他最亲近的人了似的。Jim对此感到抱歉，他确定安慰不合时宜，所以取而代之的是，他谨慎地提到自己的麻烦：“我家最近遇到了一个非常严重的问题，”他说，“不过我在想法子解决。”

“有关取向的严重问题？”Julien问。

“可以这么说。”Jim答道。

“有关你？”Julien又问。

“虽然息息相关，但不，不是我的问题。”Jim回答。

“噢，”Julien说，他思考了一会儿，又说，“要是有任何我能帮上忙的，你随时都可以来找我，我很乐意提供建议。”

Jim的目的达成，他在内心竖起两个赞，然后风平浪静地向着Julien道谢。

有鉴于Gailia的骚扰信息自打九点之后起就没有停止过，Jim在对她大吐苦水和不予理会之间决定告诉Gaila他和McCoy在一间屋子里头。

*

除去对于Gaila对自己编程技能的实际应用有了一次切身实地的感受之外（她就好像长了天眼一样一秒戳穿了Jim的谎话），Jim准备好了下一个需要同McCoy讨论的话题。

“相册？”McCoy瞪他。

“想想吧，它们能成为这段关系的有力证明，”Jim解释道，“即使没有旁人介入，已经记录下的画面也足够说明一切……其实我认为有外人介入会让这更有说服力。”

McCoy思考了一会儿，显然在内心挣扎拒绝这一提议是否可行，不得不承认这个点子无可指摘，但要拍一整本蠢兮兮的照片集这样的念头着实让人非常不安，先不说他得和Jim拍下足够多的照片，这句话暗指的这些照片还会被洗印并且收集成册的含义更加让他不舒服，他们得花费多少精力去投入一件虚假的事情？

但鉴于这也并不是为了证明他和Jim之间确实有些什么，而且假设最终这一切能够帮到他那位苦恼的父亲？McCoy僵硬地点了下头，“好吧，”他说，脸色像是烫过水的卷心菜，“但话说在前头，我和镜头一起是个烂主意，你最好记住这点。”

Jim 觉得场面有点儿好笑，但他小心翼翼维持着自己专业的态度飞快地点点头，以防McCoy恼怒之下作出反悔。Julien屋子墙上挂满的照片给Jim带来了这绝佳的主意，他发现自己很难忽视那些相片中传达出的讯息，比起平淡的语言和文字，画面对于情感的投射更加直观而强势，这恰好是Jim需要的效果。

他可以着手为此计划起来，McCoy有稳定的工作，而他虽然不需随舰实习，却也得为即将到来的课程预备起来，不管他看上去有多么轻松，指挥学院的综合科目真不是一列徒有其表的花哨名头，如果掉以轻心，Jim随时都有可能被踢出去，到时候他可不指望Pike会给他什么好脸色看；再说，不管他是不是找了一个合同男友来给他老爸的出柜打气，闪亮的成绩都是必不可少的，不然等着到期末圣诞，别等他提起任何有关情感方面的话题，他就会被家人的夹攻打败，老妈会用非常忧郁的目光折磨他，而Sam会乐不可支。

哪一种情况都不能忍。

他们有幸又同Julien一起分享了早餐，Jim发现McCoy很快用娴熟的厨房技能赢得了Fiona的热爱，Jim自己除了烤三明治以及叠汉堡以外对于制作食物基本没有什么天赋，而McCoy，保佑他，是个大师。

“看他忙碌是一种享受，”Julien转悠了几圈，最后发现自己没什么帮得上忙的余地，便在Jim旁边坐了下来，眼睛如同镜头一般钉在McCoy身上，扫描他的一举一动，“他把每个动作都展现得如此流畅，这在相框中会显得非常漂亮的。”

Jim也评估了一会儿，早餐的香气很叫人分心，McCoy调配面糊制作小煎饼的步骤一气呵成，就连给Fiona准备酱料用材的时候都显得顺滑而精准。一个用计量药品实施手术的精妙方式来处理食物的男人很难不引人注意，考虑到McCoy的脾气，在Julien，Miles以及Jim的三重审视下竟然还没有张口抱怨，实在是一个了不起的成就。

不过Jim的确可以感觉到当Julien开口评论之后，McCoy的肩膀比先前紧绷了一点儿，透出一丝微不可查的紧张，这挺可爱的，Jim决定推波助澜：“你会给他拍照吗？”他问道。

“我相当乐意，”Julien歪歪头，“只要你不介意，你介意吗，Len，如果我想照下你的话？”

McCoy背对着他们耸耸肩，似乎是打定注意不想回头，“我没有意见。”

“他会把你挂在墙上，”Fiona说，“我们大部分的房客都留过照片，如果Julien拍得多，他们中好些人还带走过挺多。”

“哇哦，”McCoy赞道，听起来有点儿热情过头，侧过的脸上露出挑高了的眉毛和鼓起的脸颊，“我能被挂上那堵照片墙？我乐享殊荣！”

Jim为这粉饰妥帖的反应扯了扯嘴角，McCoy诚然不爱照相，但在这种时候表现情绪固然不合时宜，只是这份顾虑周到要是能够分给Jim一丁点，那就更好了。他老是从他那里收到毫无掩饰的白眼和一针见血的事实，以及大概1000%毫不拐弯抹角的实话。他朝着立刻取来相机的Julien咧嘴，看着McCoy在镜头的瞄准下努力装作一切如常的姿态，僵硬的姿势连Miles都觉察了出来，用杯子掩着嘴巴哈哈笑起来。

这只是让McCoy更加无所适从了，他挣扎了一会儿，最后放弃地扭头侧身，老实交代自己拍照的时候会觉得紧张兮兮。

Julien在那个瞬间也按下了快门，随即脸上也绽出娱乐到的表情：“你非常紧张，”他咧着嘴，“但这，”他举了举相机，“这个，”他说，“带着坦诚的害羞非常棒，很惹人喜爱。”

“很令人宽慰，”McCoy干巴巴地说着，耳朵上还有先前积蓄起来的红晕，他板着脸把早餐端上餐桌，Jim觉得McCoy这一副被打压的样子十分有趣，在一边儿偷乐，结果遭到McCoy非常隐蔽而凌厉的狠狠一瞪，于是憋着的笑意就爆发了出来：反正他有一桌的共犯，McCoy可不能单抽他一个，尤其Camera和Pastry也缠绕在McCoy的脚边，非常有效地降低了这位医生的攻击力。

McCoy下午还要上班，Jim在早餐之后同他一起将屋子收拾了一通，又趁着不多的闲暇忽悠McCoy同意了他对于相册计划的初步构想——McCoy尴尬的单人照片，因为这足够真实，符合他的性格并且十分有趣，Jim的单人照由McCoy掌握，Jim好奇对方拍照的习惯会怎样；以及两人的合照，这将会涉及大量的自拍，会有点蠢兮兮的，会有一些看似亲密的镜头，如果可能Jim会说服McCoy拍少量涉及亲吻的照片，McCoy最终只应允了亲脸的形式，就跟小朋友们闹着玩似的，也非常易于错位拍摄，总的来说是一个安全而又保守的选择。

他打算说服McCoy更多，不过也不急于一时，Jim可以回去好好准备一下，或许预先订购一本合适的日志本，还有胶带。

*

Fulton问起的时候McCoy才意识到融入有多么的顺利。

而这些有很大一部分原因需要归功于Jim，他的确把Jim踢到了Julien那儿睡了一晚上，这毋庸置疑算不上是什么友善的举动，尽管他有着足够充分的理由把Jim踢到甚至大街上去，仍然不是他可以无视合同以及Jim围着他转了一整天应得的回报。

Jim用比他更多的真诚以及友善的性格在一大清早把McCoy拖去了Fiona的厨房，全因Julien透露说Fiona会供应前一晚上做好的巧克力慕斯，Jim热爱巧克力慕斯，说服McCoy如果不跟他一同去的话，自己就不好意思蹭饭。于是McCoy只好在Fiona身边帮起了忙，因为前一晚的晚餐他们已经对方被周全招待过了，McCoy没有办法干坐着等待Fiona自个儿在厨房团团转，不合礼数，也不绅士，考虑到McCoy这辈子的经历，他总是更会烹饪的那一方，他觉得做饭非常简单，只要跟着步骤来，称量读数恰当的配料，选用合适的火候以及工具，以及算准时机，做饭真的不比做手术困难多少。

当然拍照就是完全另外一码事儿了。

这一天值班意料之外的忙碌，急诊室需要应付一个突然间临盆的Gorn星人，撇开难辨的性别，这个Gorn星人的肚子大得简直都快爆炸了，McCoy被召到现场的第一句话就是：“老天啊，这里头到底装了几个？”好像对于一片混乱的现场很有帮助似的。

“太糟糕了！”一位护士嘀嘀咕咕地从他身边擦身而过，“已经有三名医生被那些小宝宝们弄伤了！我们照看伤员都来不及，她就是无法控制自己的爪子，她身上的鳞甲也糟糕透顶！”

“她是个Gorn星人，”McCoy翻了个白眼，“他们生来就为了战斗，你们应该感激医院储藏着足够的毒抗血清，不是每天都能有Gorn星人宝宝四处咬人的。”

“它们还在她的肚子里！”另一位年轻的护士说道，“简直就像是一窝小鲨鱼。”

“更像鳄鱼，”McCoy评价，然后毫无悔意地对着不满的Gorn妈妈耸耸肩，“无意冒犯。”

在他应付佐治亚各色各样成堆的外星物种的经历中，McCoy对于几个特定的族群学到了一两招有效的安抚方式，Gorn是其中之一，他对于许多星球的语言都知道点儿皮毛，大部分同医护相关，毕竟他是个医生，少部分他实在是没办法学习，比方Gorn那种无论怎么说听起来都像是呼噜声的喉音。

他咕哝着有点儿尖锐的高音靠近对方，效果显著，至少这位非常紧张并且恼怒的妈妈愿意让McCoy用旧式的注射器给她来一点儿安定剂，这会降低Gorn的敌意和破坏力，对她不会造成任何损害，当然对于宝宝更不会有什么显著的效果，它们还是会在她的肚子里张嘴咬一切外来的侵略物，McCoy得把它们一个个地从里头拽出来。

这场斗争持续了半个小时，McCoy以一种高效精准的速度和手法，成功给Gorn星人妈妈拽出来整整八只小宝宝，每一只都张牙舞爪四处挣扎，每一只都非常健康有力，每一只也都湿漉漉臭烘烘的，护士们真的并不是太喜欢这些小坏蛋们，医生们见到这些牙印制造者也都不太高兴，但Gorn星人的眼睛闪闪的，难以阅读的脸上隐约透出自豪和喜悦。

有些情感在宇宙之间都是共通的，McCoy为她感到快乐，就算他手上也被打上了好几排小小的牙印子。

给他清洗伤口的小护士时不时会瞥一眼被分派去洗小宝宝的同事们，同McCoy说自己被分到处理他的伤口有多么幸运。McCoy对她听着大伙抱怨它们暴躁又不可爱的时候悄悄扁嘴，频频偷看的小动作不置一词，当她完成自己的任务，McCoy建议她帮助大家安置那一整个Gorn星人宝宝小分队。

“它们会四处逃窜，”McCoy说，“不是什么让人省心的小东西，你得小心别让它们从手里溜出去。”

“好的，医生。”她回应。

McCoy还是假装自己没有看见那个小护士努力表现出的不以为然，就算从她轻快的步调里很容易就能看出她的兴奋和喜悦，这挺好笑的，有点恼人因为让他想起了早上被迫应付镜头的自己。

好消息是，EóLLLIéN，Gorn星人妈妈，医院在结束这一场混乱之后终于从她的随身物品里头找到了临时入境卡，没有遭到什么样的损伤。Gorn星人的肌肉张力和坚韧度都高于人类很多倍，而尽管有三个医生试图给她接生，如果不是医院人事迅速查询档案得知McCoy有过相似的医疗经验，他们甚至打算进行一场小型手术取出这些孩子们。

如今McCoy的手大概得疼上两三天，不过一切都是值得的，毕竟如果手术真的进行了，EóLLLIéN就得在床呆上起码三个星期用于恢复伤口，皮肤再生仪对于Gorn星人的鳞片而言毫无用武之地，医生也不见得给她糊上几片硬甲般的表皮。医院方面为此十分感激，早就下了班的院长半夜里又回到医院看望了一下病人，并且找到McCoy聊了聊。

“我们能够招到你这样的医生是一种幸运，”他说，“旧金山大部分有才华的医生都被征召进了星联，这几年守望站和殖民星不断增长，驻地的医生总是频频被邀请去执行一些能为他们带来更高声望的工作，很多有天赋的年轻人也冲着宇宙进发了。然而旧金山也涌进了越来越多的外星居民，这就导致了这个城市目前非常缺乏经验丰富的医生。”

“你们应该试着从佐治亚州引进一些人才，”McCoy微笑，“佐治亚一个普通的乡村医疗站护士都能够应付起码二十个不同种族的常见毛病，这在她们的医疗常识里都是基本知识。”

“引进教材也非常有必要，”院长评价，“人才的确是当务之急，不过长远考虑，扩充人才储备有更重要的意义。”他说完，顿了顿，又诚恳地开口，“事实上，McCoy医生，如果你希望去星联工作，我会真诚推荐你的，不是说我不希望你留在我们这儿，只是目前看来大多数表现卓越的医生最终都会收到星联的邀请函，我不希望这会给你造成麻烦，我们有一个非常尽职的人力团队，保证医院总是人手充足。”

McCoy有些惊讶地眨眨眼，“你想得很周到，”他说，没有试图掩盖语气中的意外，“对此我真的非常感谢，”他又眨眨眼，换了一个姿势坦白道，“不过说实在的，恐怕宇宙不会适合一个对高度、飞行器以及传送光束都恐慌的医生的，不管他再怎么的经验丰富。”

这会儿轮到院长瞪大眼睛了。

“噢，”他说道，“这就是说咱们医院可以霸占你了？”

McCoy被这句话逗得哈哈大笑，“我想是的，这没错。”


	5. Chapter 5

第三次会面由McCoy发起，因为他就是如此一个讲道理、有分寸的大人，至于Jim不断地更新他的老爸出柜计划而造成的信息推送在这项事件中完全没有一点点的原因。

事实上，在八个牙尖齿利的Gorn宝宝之后，McCoy并没有迎来预想中的空闲季，旧金山的学生假期常常也代表着旅游旺季，作为联盟的基地之一，通常也就预示着会有相当多的外星访客，他的工作量也就跟着水涨船高。

他不确定约见Jim是不是一个连续三个晚班之后放松的好主意，但要是他必须得在应付棘手的患者同时还得继续忍受Jim诸如：

‘嘿亲爱的明天我得参加一个讲座你觉得我穿什么颜色好看？’（除了Jim给他的图全是他妈的红色校服，讲真的有什么区别啊？）  
‘天啊Bones救救我快救我！’（不知怎么Jim被朋友拖去了素食餐厅吃晚餐，另外他最后没死，就是有点肉类摄入不足。）  
‘你说我该不该向我的教授咨询约会方面的问题？’（后来McCoy发现Jim问的教授是个瓦肯人，还建议他们尝试静坐冥想，他差点就在休息室把刚喝下口的咖啡给喷一桌。）  
‘求助，Gaila让我帮她选约会用的指甲油！！！’（要是Jim没把整个色卡全拍给他，那McCoy可能还会考虑考虑帮帮他的。）

McCoy决定在Jim能够找到更多用来骚扰他的问题之前自己必须有所行动，也许这就是上班族奇奇怪怪的小毛病之一：如果有一个问题正摆在眼前，那么如果临到下班的点上了它还没有被解决，有些人就会决定只有处理了这问题才算完成工作。McCoy就是这种人，而Jim，显而易见的，就是那个问题。

‘明天下午两点，老地方。’

McCoy发完消息便整理了一下东西，打着哈欠往更衣室走去，中途同还在值班的护士打了个照面，她看上去有些困意，这是值夜班人员的常态，鲜少会有一些一到了晚上就精神头十足的家伙，McCoy猜测自己相比之下可能更凄惨一点，今天原本就是他的班次，然而周三晚上来了群临近假期玩儿高了吃坏肚子的学生让他成功加班到半夜，周四的值班医生又突然病倒，等他熬到了今天早上，几乎整个人都在轰鸣着，他趁着午休的时候栽倒在办公室的沙发上胡乱睡了一通，下午又靠着对周末的强烈期待和需求所产生的肾上腺素支撑着度过，直到他准备收尾的时候，就像是大脑发出了收工信号，突然间所有的精力和亢奋都随着他的每一个步伐消散了。

McCoy换衣服的时候晕乎乎的，中途可能还站着打了个盹，几乎把通讯器这码事儿给忘了，直到他拿上包踏出医院，而Jim的那辆‘有名字的’漂亮姑娘正横在医院门口，McCoy朝着她愣了会儿神。

“嘿！”Jim从一个转角冒出来，一路小跑到McCoy眼前，而McCoy正在评估眼下的情形。“你在这儿呢，我猜你没看消息，走吧，上车。”Jim把安全帽扣到医生脑袋上，随手又把他的包拿走背到了自己身上。

“你在这儿干什么？”McCoy的睡意散了一半儿，他看了看自己的通讯器，Jim的消息推送了一整列，而时钟显示着日历早就已经翻过了一页，“现在是两点，凌晨。”他陈述显而易见的事实。

“所以你回家必然搭不到车，”Jim咧着嘴，露出虎牙尖来，他摇摇头，冲着背后的位子拍了拍，“位子借你一坐，地板借我一睡，我大方不？”

McCoy倒是想朝着Jim反驳些什么的，但是这会儿他实在也是来不了气，满头满脑只想回家睡一觉，他翻翻白眼，坐上Jim的车。

Fiona并不期待晚归的租客，所以他确保他和Jim足够轻巧到不会影响任何人休息。

趴在客厅窝里的Camera因开门的声响警觉地竖起耳朵，而在发现来者之后兴奋地摇摇尾巴啪嗒啪嗒跑到Jim腿边东嗅西嗅，Jim欢喜地揉揉它的脑袋，小声让它回去睡觉。

他们轻手轻脚爬上楼，三楼的灯亮着，Jeremy，McCoy慢吞吞地回想，自打搬进这栋楼后已经过去了一周，他还没有遇到过这个Fiona口中神出鬼没的神秘租客，但是目前的状况下McCoy啥都不想管，只想埋进自己的那床被子里睡上一觉，Jim机车的引擎声和旧金山夜晚的凉风都吹不醒他，一道小小门缝里溢出的光线更是别想阻挡他去约会睡神的步伐。

Pastry正以一种君王的姿态端坐在尾巴圈成的宝座里在McCoy门口俯视他们，Jim走上去的时候她朝他眯起眼睛，随即优雅地挪开尾巴站起来转身移到了一边，悄无声息。

“多好啊，”Jim压低声音，接过McCoy递去的钥匙开门，顺手拿掉栓在门把上的铃铛以免它发出任何声响，“我猜她每晚都给你守门呢。”

进屋之后，McCoy差不多用上自己最后的一点点礼貌告诉Jim自己的备用被子还有新添置的沙发放在了哪儿，也许还指了指冰箱表示那儿还有些能吃的东西，之后就任凭自己栽倒呼呼睡了过去。

*

真正的第二天起始于一屋子的阳光带来的热度里，McCoy在被子里翻滚，把脑袋整个塞到了枕头下面试图阻挡身体接收阳光的洗礼，然而生物钟却让他处于即使只有一只脚被太阳晒到的情况下都能像是有十个闹钟一样吵闹地把他弄醒。他在被窝里同清醒斗争，想为自己争取更多的睡眠，但他美好的逆清醒过程一点儿都不顺利。

确定自己再也睡不下去的医生愤怒地哼哼表达自己的不满。

“嗷，”一个声音从房间另一侧冒出来，McCoy一脚踢走了被子从床上弹起来，随即便与一双懒洋洋又眯缝着的蓝眼睛四目相对，“哎，早啊。”

McCoy瞪着Jim默默追溯自己的记忆，他摸出自己的通讯器点开，发现自己给Jim发消息那时已经接近凌晨，Jim在约莫五分钟之后开始回信，然后是两个未接来电，紧接着是一条写着让他看到后在医院门口等着的消息。

McCoy丢掉通讯器，朝着堆在一边的外套和裤子皱眉看了会儿，他不记得这个，很显然是Jim替他扒下的，这能让他的睡眠质量提升许多；他又瞅瞅Jim：卷在一团格子被里横在他的沙发上，一头金发七歪八扭的翘在脑袋上，在强烈的阳光下闪闪发光。McCoy把脸栽进手掌里坐了一会儿，“谢谢你，”他叹气 ，“还有你也早。”

“嗯……”Jim哼哼。

McCoy露出一只眼睛朝这个犹豫的口气发问，“干嘛。”

Jim撑着沙发坐起来一点，McCoy注意到他手里正捏着通讯器，“我在想着更新一些信息。”

McCoy挑眉。

“给我爹的破柜计划，”Jim耸耸肩，“课题名称：Bones，条目名称：生活习惯，标注内容：宣称自己半梦不醒的时候脾气极为不佳，连接号，备注：待考证，也许差远了。”

McCoy对此的回答是抓起距离自己最近的那个枕头往Jim脑袋上砸过去，而Jim夸张地哇哇叫着撩起被子躲避。“给你省省考证的力气，”McCoy笑着摇摇头，“现在，我建议我们在双双饿死之前赶紧起来，我不知道你是怎么想的，但我一点都没有外出的意愿，我去做些三明治，你去刷牙洗脸，洗手间的镜子后面有牙刷，你可以随便选一种。”

McCoy开始移到炉子那儿忙活，而Jim一边想着冰箱里的东西一边挪向洗手间。

凌晨安置完睡得不省人事的医生之后，Jim的确饿得不行，他在冰箱里发现了一罐临近保质期的牛奶，并且拧开盖子判断了一下，虽然日期临近，但也许是因为McCoy基本没有动过它的关系，保存得还是挺好的；此外有一些看上去已经有些冻着了的蔬菜；两袋小苹果，玫瑰色的和青绿色的；两罐橙汁；一盒鸡蛋；三盒培根；一堆酱；两瓶黑波本，还有一袋吐司；冷冻室里堆放的全是加热即食的半成品。Jim短暂地考虑是啃苹果还是吃冷吐司，权衡了一下利弊，他最后啃掉了两只酸酸脆脆的青苹果。

McCoy把培根放进锅里不久，香味就弥漫了整间屋子，Jim在这气味的围绕下在镜子后的橱柜里发现了一撂刷头，McCoy立在洗手池边上的电动牙刷上用的是白色刷头，Jim想了想便给自己拆了包蓝色的，他观察着McCoy放在橱里的东西，注意到相当多的物品都是一组组的，这有点像是他还住在家里那会儿，爸妈每次采购时总是成组地将物品堆成山一样，Jim知道这是超市的销售套路，但从没对此仔细研究过，现在看来，McCoy和他父母一样精通此道。

Jim洗脸的时候将注意力分派了一点点给McCoy的须后水，那可能是医生才会使用的无香型产品，Jim从没在市面上见过这个，McCoy有些用品看上去都像是医院药柜上陈列着的药剂瓶子一样，多数乳液、洗浴用品都是无香的，Jim打赌那块躺在肥皂架上的乳白色的肥皂也是：温和、无香；相比Jim那一柜子乱七八糟的东西，McCoy和他就是两个极端，甚至连Gaila都说过Jim有时候闻起来一团糟，这全都要怪罪于他购物的时候不经大脑见啥拿啥的坏习惯。

Jim把自己打理整齐空出洗手间的时候McCoy正在切吐司，餐桌上摆着苹果、牛奶和谷物片，馅料、培根和佐餐酱堆在中间，还有一碗烫过的蔬菜，边上摆着几片红艳艳的番茄。

“坐吧，”McCoy将切完的吐司放到餐桌上，并且将一个盘子摆到Jim眼前，“咖啡在多士炉边上，方糖罐在茶叶篮里，不过要是你想喝茶的话得烧一壶热水，我去洗漱。”

Jim张着嘴冲着这一大桌的早餐点点头，“我想我们对三明治的定义有着天壤之别，”Jim敬畏地说，“你简直就像我妈一样神奇。”

“我就假装没听懂你这奉承里面糟糕的比喻了，”McCoy哧了一声，一头钻进浴室里。

Jim朝着餐桌傻楞着眨眨眼，在电动牙刷的嗡嗡声响起之后才换了个姿势，给自己拿了两片吐司，McCoy做了鸡蛋酱，但同时也把也许是超市货柜里所有品种的酱料全堆在了Jim眼前，随他挑选。Jim在自己的三明治里夹了片培根，堆上一堆热腾腾的鸡蛋酱，盖上番茄片，心满意足地咬了一口。

McCoy折腾完的时候Jim已经开始攻破自己的第二份三明治，他给McCoy倒了杯咖啡并把糖罐移到了桌上，但医生只往咖啡里灌了一大堆牛奶。看起来医生趁着短短的时间快速地冲了个澡，一些细小的水珠顺着他的发梢滴落到身上，他换上了件稍稍褪了色的宽松T恤，底下是蓝色条纹的睡裤，虽然看上去不再像昨晚那样疲惫不堪，但脸上还是难掩一丝抹不去的倦意。

Jim一边嚼着自己的糖浆培根三明治，一边观察着医生灌下一杯咖啡之后又给自己倒了一杯，随后坐下来拿了块吐司往上面抹黄油，“我想和你说件事儿，”Jim抹抹嘴巴，McCoy没停下手里的动作，但朝他点点头表示自己正听着，“从现在到九月，我不是暑假嘛，年头的时候我给自己安排暑期实习，发了些信件出去，昨天有个人找到我问我是不是还有意愿。”

“喔？”McCoy抬起头来，“什么样的工作？”

“一艘商船的舵手，原本那船员家里出了点事情，想趁着暑期回去解决一下，于是他们就安排了一些短途的运输任务，现在就差一个替补人员，”Jim说着，给自己拿了只苹果，“那艘船有些年头了，但我喜欢挑战。”

McCoy应了声，视线挪向一边思考了一会儿，随后又继续手里的动作，“太空不是我的领域，你的生活也不是，”他朝Jim看了一眼，抬起眉毛，“我希望这不会冒犯到你，”Jim抿着嘴摇了摇头，“所以说如果你觉得有必要，那就去吧，圣诞节还早着呢，时间很充裕，而且我们总能视频通话的，不是吗？”

“是啊，”Jim挠挠鼻子，“的确，”他又抓抓头发，把手里的苹果在桌上转着玩。

McCoy咬了一口自己的三明治——蔬菜鸡蛋酱和培根——，嚼着，默默扫了正在掂着苹果的Jim两眼，后者自顾自地玩了会儿，随后拿起那颗果子啃了一口。McCoy咽下口中的食物，清清嗓子，喝了口咖啡，“所以，”他问道，“你什么时候去？”

“我还不太清楚，”Jim看看他，“听说应该是七月头上，开学前会回来，也就两个月时间。”

“换作我，在太空多呆哪怕是一分钟我都不愿意，”McCoy摇摇头，“老天，我可不知道，一想到那黑漆漆又静得可怕的鬼地方有多少细菌能把一个人啃到连骨头都不剩……”

“喔喔喔，”Jim摆摆手，“那可不行，它们胃口再好，也得把你给留着啊，我还等着你拯救人生呢。”

“你就省省吧，”McCoy差点就气笑了，“说真的，你们的船上有医生吗？虽说按照条例所有需要进行星际航行的船只都需要配备随舰医生，但我听说有些商船和私人舰船并不守规矩。”

“如果他们没有，你会来吗？”Jim朝着McCoy露出牙齿来。

“想得美，”McCoy瞪他一眼，“我认真的，你这活儿靠谱吗？”

“靠谱啦，”Jim答道，“他们为星联工作，有点像外包那种性质，但不是那种特别重要的，平时也做一些其它买卖，”他看着McCoy楞了会儿，突然又说，“讲到这个我倒是想起来，对于已经有行医执照的医生，只要在星联接受一年半的军事训练就可以去星舰或者殖民地服役，待遇要比在这儿好很多。我们学校好些个医学生都来自艾奥瓦，你不考虑一下吗？”

“绝不，”McCoy坚决地摇摇头，“我不管其他人是怎么想的，我一个土生土长的地球人，脚踏实地才能让我感到安心。”

Jim盯着McCoy看了半宿，有些好奇，“兴许你试着去一次，就会发现那儿也没什么特别的呢？”

“我说想都别想！”McCoy啪地放下手中的东西，而Jim直起身子，仍盯着他看着。

他们对峙了一会儿，McCoy仔细地呼出一口气，稍稍降下防备，“对不起，”他干巴巴地开口，看上去仍有些恼火，“我可能还是太累了。”

“这没什么。”Jim说着，语气里带着些犹疑。

他们沉默地解决了剩下的早餐，当然没有全部吃完，而Jim帮着McCoy收拾桌子，把餐具一个个都摆进洗碗机里。McCoy烧开水泡了壶茶，他有一个专门热茶的小炉子，茶香随着热气慢慢地浸润整个房间，比起Jim在其他地方闻到的香薰要清爽许多。

Jim抱着茶杯坐在沙发上，视线不时往餐桌边的McCoy身上来来回回扫着。

“你想聊聊吗？”Jim尝试性地开口。

沉默了一会后，McCoy摇摇头：“也许不了。”

“好吧。”Jim抿了口茶，想着换一个话题，“那个，我爹那事儿，我……”

敲门声打断了Jim的话，他们同时朝门那儿望去，一个挺热情的男声响了起来，“Leonard？是我，Thomas。”

McCoy起身去开门。

“嗨Len，”一个五官端正，瘦高个的黑皮肤男子站在门口，“喔真巧！你一定是Jim了，真高兴见到你，”他向着Jim问了好，又转向McCoy，“是这样的，我正和Ju说起这个月底的自由日游行，Ju说也许你们也会有兴趣，让我来问问，既然你俩都在，想一起来吗？Ju会带上相机，我们可以穿点奇装异服什么的，挺热闹的。”他看看McCoy，又看看Jim，“我是说你们要是都有空的话，今年的游行安排在6月24日，正好是下周日。”

“周日？我那天晚班，但早上都空着。”McCoy说。

“早上就够了，”Thomas笑起来，“如果你们愿意的话，活动从前一天晚上就会开始，会有一些捐赠、疯狂的乐队还有许多许多人。”

“我正说我等着长霉呢，”Jim笑着凑到门口，“听起来很赞啊，我听朋友们说过这个游行，但从没参加过，或许我们可以去逛逛？”他看看医生。

“当然了，”McCoy耸耸肩，“我们会去的，但我也没有去过，我们得穿什么？”

“哎，其实没那么多讲究！”Thomas露出一口白牙，“你不穿都没事儿，真要说的话，粉色，或者彩虹色，你甚至可以把头发染成霓虹灯一样，这就是自由日的精髓。”

“霓虹色的头发？”Jim亮起来，“这个听起来挺有意思。”

McCoy头疼地嘀咕：“我真不愿去想那画面。”

“给我点信心！我对自己可是很自信的！”Jim用肩膀顶顶McCoy，“你可以穿亮粉色的衬衫，来嘛，会很好玩的！”

“随你喜欢吧，”McCoy无奈地摇摇头，“但我的头发可不能动，我还不想收到任何染发剂气味儿和形象不佳方面的投诉，这是底线。”

“别担心，”Jim贼兮兮地咧开嘴，“再不济，我们还有假发呢。”

McCoy气呼呼地冲他瞪了一眼，让Jim和Thomas都忍不住笑了起来。

“那就说好了，”Thomas说到，“你们有其他朋友有兴趣的话都一起来吧，尤其是周六夜，保证不会让你们失望的。”

“再好不过了，”Jim盘算着，“谢谢你邀请我们。”

“这没啥，”Thomas摆手，“那我不打搅了，下去啦。”

他们看着Thomas跑下楼，趁着说话的功夫，Pastry晃悠着进了屋缠在Jim的脚边，用尾巴圈住了Jim的一条腿。

“我就知道你对他有意思。”McCoy低头冲着小P嘶嘶。

“昨晚我把铃铛拿进了屋，”看到Pastry，Jim突然记起这茬，“我怎么给忘了，我把它放在外套口袋里了。”

“不用挂了，”McCoy摇摇头，弯下腰挠挠Pastry的下巴，“虽然本意是让你知道我要开门，但其实一点用处都没有，是吧？”医生轻轻拍了拍她的脑袋，直起身子，“她还是自顾自地呆着，开门慢一点，她会连挪都懒得挪。”

“就像Cerberus一样是吗，”Jim捞起蹭他裤腿的小P，往她脑袋上亲了一口，“尽管你只有一个脑袋，而看守的是一位医生？”

McCoy倚在一边默默地看着Jim和小P玩闹，Jim放下猫咪并抬头寻找他视线的时候McCoy下意识地看向了别处。

“太空不是我的那杯茶，Jim，”McCoy开口，“我知道那是你的志向，我没有任何冒犯你的意图。然而它不是我能处理的东西，我只是没法处理它，就这么简单。昨天那么晚你还来接我回来，我应该感谢你才对，对于刚才的事情我很抱歉。”他扶了把额头，又把视线移回Jim脸上。

Jim正想说些什么的时候，Pastry从他手里轻巧地跳出去，在一截楼梯上趴了下来，他朝她看了一眼，才又说：“我明白，真的没什么，”他挠挠头发，朝着McCoy眨眼睛，“其实我差不多也该走了，我在这儿你没法休息，而且说真的，我很久没享受过这么惬意的早餐了。”他进屋去拿自己的外套和钥匙，McCoy并没有开口挽留，所以Jim认为自己的决定是对的，距离自由日还有一周，他的临时工作也要下个月才出发，他和McCoy总能找到点时间的。

在Jim刚往下楼的楼梯迈出一步，他突然停了下来，“那个，”他转过身，McCoy仍站在门口看着他，“我是说也许，”Jim迅速地舔了舔嘴唇，眨眨眼，“什么时候你想聊聊的话，我……”他顿住。

“我知道，”McCoy抿嘴，“也许吧。”

Jim点点头，沉默了一会，随后准备离开。

“Jim？”McCoy叫住他，“谢谢。”

Jim盯着McCoy看着，评判着，一个笑容压抑在他的嘴角，他眨了眨眼，朝着McCoy扬起一枚笑脸，“谢什么，”他说，“我们可算是朋友嘛，是吧？”

McCoy想要研究Jim的表情，但却没收住突然涌上的笑意，他试图努起嘴作出一副严肃的样子，但想到这可能只会起到反效果，于是只好无奈地摇摇头：“没错，你是对的。”

“那就对了，”Jim笑得更加真诚了一点，“朋友就是互相支持的嘛。”

McCoy倚着门框的姿势放松了一些，他抱着胸，看着Jim像是一团点着的干草堆一样重新闪耀起来，“我走了，”他的语气轻快了些，冲着McCoy扬扬手，“你好好睡一觉吧，咱们回聊！”

目送Jim的身影消失在楼梯拐角，McCoy才关上门，将脑袋抵到门板上，垂眼看着张开的右手手掌，他的手指细微震颤，他将拳头又捏紧，叹了口气。


	6. Chapter 6

一缕红发伴随着一张绿油油的脸从Jim的视角上方冒出来。

“在干嘛呢？”Gaila朝着Jim嘟嘴。

“你是趴着爬进来的吗？”Jim移开通讯器。

“叫了你好几次啦，”Gaila满不在乎地站起来，拍了拍裙子，“怎么，有人欺负你了？”她一屁股坐到Jim旁边，伸手拍拍Jim朝天的肚皮，“是你的医生吗？别怕，我来帮你揍他。”

Jim叹了长长的一口气，翻了个身将姿势调整成趴卧在床上，把刚刚键入通讯器的内容又一个个删除，“真要是这样倒就简单了，”他把嘴巴埋在床上咕哝，又叹了长长的一口气。

“哎呀，瞧瞧你，”Gaila用手指戳了戳Jim的腰，“头发都白了，可怜的家伙。”

“什么！？”Jim蹦起来，抱住脑袋冲向了洗手间，连通讯器都不要了。当他确定自己暂时还没有白发危机松了口气挪出来的时候，Gaila正坐在他的床沿对着指甲拍照。

“我喜欢红色，”Gaila举着手翻来翻去检查着自己的指甲，“但金色和我也很衬，Mikey说一切都在于和谐，就像我和他一样，他可真甜，不是吗？”

“Mi—……”Jim叹了口气，“那个大个子光头？你们进展到什么阶段了？”

“噢，”Gaila发出一声甜甜的叹息，放下手用带着点调皮的小表情瞅着Jim，“你不会想知道的。”

Jim翻着白眼摇摇头，转身在她旁边把自己摔进床垫，“你干得不错啊，”他瞪着天花板，有些心不在焉地说到，Gaila在一边得意了一会儿，随即凑到Jim旁边，手指缠着自己的一缕卷发绕着圈圈，眼睛盯着Jim的脸研究了片刻，接着以一种相当肯定的语气张嘴推定：“吵架啦？”

Jim翻了翻眼皮，摆出一张苦恼的脸：“也不算……”他咕哝着，“我不知道，也许只是某些McCoy目前还不会同我说的事情，”Jim静静地朝着天花板看着，片刻后扭头对着Gaila挑眉，“谁知道呢，可能永远不会对我说吧，每个人都有秘密，不是吗？”Gaila抬起眉毛抿起嘴，斜睨Jim，Jim叹气，在床上又翻滚了起来，试图找寻一个能让他舒舒服服躺好的姿势：“也许我就是问得太多了，他有他自己的生活，这只是件平常的小事，也许我不应该为此这么困扰，也许……”Jim在床垫上摊开四肢趴着，脸在床单上压得密不透风的，“也许这根本没什么大不了的。”

“那可是相当多个也许，”Gaila轻柔地评价道，“你知道这意味着什么吗，Jim？”

Jim侧过脸望向Gaila。

Gaila朝他略微低头，“意味着你在乎他，”她说，“还意味着不管他的秘密是什么，你都非常非常地想知道——”

“啊，我的好奇心问题，”Jim说，“这我清楚。”

Gaila扁嘴，看上去想对此作出什么评价来，但一会儿过后她似乎打消了那个念头，转而耸耸肩：“跟我说说吧，他人怎么样？”她问道，“到目前为止，他给我的感觉就是一个阴沉沉、凶巴巴，又挺固执的家伙。”

Jim漏出一声笑来，“你总结得还蛮精确的，”他舔舔嘴唇，突然哼了声从床上坐了起来，“说到这个，我倒是想起来了，这个周末你有空吗？”他抓起自己的通讯器然后迅速在里面敲打着什么，“McCoy房东家的儿子和他男朋友邀请我们去参加自由日活动，周六晚上有各种乐队演出，周日上午有游行，从市场街到市政厅那儿，我打算和他去拍些照片。”

“那个有很多很多车的游行吗？”Gaila问道。

“你知道？”Jim抬起头来。

“我去年去了，”Gaila歪歪脑袋，“特别热闹，会有各种各样的人，大家都打扮得很有意思。”

“我猜也是，”Jim低下头继续捣鼓通讯器，“我真不知道先前我自己都在想什么，他不会拒绝这个的。”

“拒绝什么？”Gaila凑到Jim肩膀前，只来得及看见他将一串相簿的照片给署名Bones的联系人发了过去。“Bones？”

“是McCoy，”Jim朝着Gaila亮出虎牙，“算是一个绰号吧。”Jim朝着Gaila比划着，解释他和Bones决定做相簿的计划。

“就一整本，”Jim的手在空中挥舞，“在自由日啊、游乐园、电影院或者随便什么地方的照片，我们可以到处踩点，然后在每个地方都拍一些，你觉得怎么样？”

“一本你俩的照片集？”Gaila瞪着眼睛，而Jim飞速地点点头，“真浪漫，”她叹道，“这主意棒透了，Jimmy！”

“是的，我就知道，”Jim说，“我上次本想和他说说看这事儿具体该怎么安排的，但是……”他卡住，摇摇头，“我们得先买一本相簿，大点儿的那种，我发了几个选择给他。”

Jim的通讯器震了一下而Gaila蹭在Jim边上看着。

“这是什么？”Gaila好奇地指着McCoy发来的奇怪的盒子问。

“噢，我，槽，”Jim一字一句地说着，随后看向Gaila，“你知道那种，你拍一张照片，就能立即印出来的相机吗？”

“是那种像玩具一样的卡片相机吗？好多姑娘们用的？”Gaila问道。

“不不不，”Jim摇头，“是更加古老的一种，需要匹配的相纸才能够使用的相机，它会在你拍完后把照片吐出来给你，但那照片需要一定的时间从纸上显影，这是正儿八经的老古董了，你在市面上能找到二手相机，但没有匹配的相纸一切都是白搭，伙计，这一定是，”Jim一拍脑袋，“当然了，Julien，真有你的。”

“‘不要亮粉色’，”Jim的通讯器再次震动了一下，而Gaila念道，“这又是什么意思？”

Jim在哈哈大笑着倒到床上之前只来得及惊呼了一句“天啊Bones！”

*

Jim再次用五颜六色的短信轰炸他的时候McCoy正在给一个Andoria混血病人写病历，他有着浅蓝色的皮肤和一头雪白的头发，这是一位非常安静的病人，显然他在旅途中误食了某些对他而言具有轻微毒性的食品，导致紫色的带丘疹状过敏性皮疹从他的手臂上到后背蔓延了一整片，还不停地痒痒，他对自己陷入的窘境十分沮丧，脑袋上的触角在McCoy诊治他的整个过程中都焉栽栽的。

“我会给你开一盒环3类扑西敏片，一天两次，一次一片，空腹服用；另外还有一盒喷雾，如果你实在痒的厉害，它可以暂时缓解你的症状。”McCoy对他的病人说道，“如果你不能够确定自己的过敏源，建议你谨慎食用来源不明的食物，尽量别在餐厅、食物车和大街上买东西吃。”

“医生？”Tahell，这位倒霉的过敏病人，双手不安地搓了搓，有些犹豫。

“是的？”McCoy点点头。

“虽然不想麻烦你，”Tahell问道，“我希望开完药后立即可以使用一下喷雾，我背上……我相信这个状况应该算得上挺厉害的。”

“没有问题，”McCoy说，“请到生物床上坐好，脱-下上衣，背朝我。”

McCoy取完药后给自己戴上了手套，他知道Andorian的亚种Aenar人具有很强的心电感应能力，尽管屏蔽感应类的外星种族并非医学院的必修项目，在佐治亚工作的期间McCoy仍然自费学习了一些皮毛知识，人类不是心灵感应的种族，而所谓的屏蔽更像是心理方面的应用知识，他在听课期间老是觉得自己在上的是哲学课。

幸运的是药剂喷雾并不需要直接的肢体接触，但McCoy依然谨慎地站在距离Tahell一步开外的地方，他刚刚开始工作那会儿遇到过一个触摸型心灵感应病人，通常这群人懂得如何避免窥探到他人的内心，而McCoy遇到的那个显然还没有长到足够的岁数明白这道理。

Tahell微不可察地晃了一下，而McCoy迅速清空脑袋里杂乱的思绪。

“对不起，”他清清嗓子，“请把胳膊抬一些起来。”

Tahell照做了，而McCoy迅速替他上完药，并且吩咐他在穿上衣服前先等上一分钟。

等McCoy将单据和药品统统整理好交给Tahell的时候，浅蓝色的触角微微动了动。

“McCoy医生，”Tahell想了一会儿，随后说到，“你不必道歉，混血通常不会具有纯Aenar人那样强烈的心电感应，我的情况只占少数。”

“我可吃不准这对你来说是不是一件好事，”McCoy慢慢眨了下眼睛，“不管怎样，我本该更专业些的。”

“那正是我想说的，”Tahell突然说，“这和您的专业与否没有关系，医生，”他紧张地捏着手指，触角朝着前方压了下去，“我不知道我是否应该告诉你这个，但……”他结巴了一会儿，才又开口，“你身上有一根纽带，非常脆弱，但它就在那儿……”

一瞬间的疑惑之后，McCoy命令自己终止任何汹涌溢出的回忆，Tahell看上去像是被推搡了一下，不自主地往后退了一步。

“我知道你在问什么，我很抱歉我必须关闭自己的思绪，我被告知这通常让人感到十分粗暴。”McCoy僵硬地陈述道，“我失去了一些亲人，在我还小的时候，我相信这就是你感应到的。”

Tahell怔了一会儿，视线在McCoy脸上搜索着，但McCoy确保自己的表情一片空白，随即Tahell似乎是放弃了，只是摇摇头，“是我唐突了，”他说，“谢谢你为我诊治，医生。”

浅蓝色皮肤的混血病人在离开诊室前向McCoy道别：“祝您好运，McCoy医生。”

McCoy点了下头，在门关上后倒进椅子，他在桌上撑着脑袋坐了一会儿，捏捏鼻梁，在呼叫下一位病人之前，他查看了一下Jim发给他的消息，并且快速发送了一条回复告诉他中午的时候他会挑一挑Jim给他选的东西。

之后一位病人的体重大约有三百多磅，气喘吁吁并且说话间带着强烈的口音。

在McCoy开口询问他的状况之前，Jim的回信让他的通讯器在桌面震了震，他迅速瞥了一眼，随即立刻压下一抹溜上嘴角的笑容。

‘给你点了披萨改善伙食，希望你喜欢熏火腿和牛油果;P’

有时候McCoy会仔细思考他和Jim的相识过程，假设自己在那个醉醺醺的夜晚没有去打那通电话，或者没有等到电话接通的话，他现在的生活会是什么样子。

Jim就像是一束光，像一团燃烧的火球，像一颗眩目的恒星一样一头砸进McCoy一片混沌的人生，把他从谷底撞出来，真是不可思议。

“所以，我有什么能帮到你的吗？”McCoy弯了弯嘴角，随后迅速拾缀了下自己的表情，把心思投入到工作中。

*

Jim所谓的改善伙食是往他的休息室点了十份中号的各种口味的披萨，而在那份熏火腿和牛油果双拼上特别贴了个标签注明‘送给McCoy医生’。

“太可爱了，”McCoy走进休息室的时候O'Connor医生正捧着块玛格丽特披萨啃着，“噢瞧瞧谁来了，”她说着，而其他人纷纷朝着McCoy举起披萨来。

“托你的福，”Fulton朝他挑挑眉毛，“这可是全城最好吃的一家披萨店。”

McCoy耸耸肩，不置可否地坐下，他可没料到Jim这一出，但这的确让他的心情好了许多，他拿过贴着标签的那一份，试图把自己脸上愚蠢的傻笑用披萨盒掩盖起来。

“我听说他是个一头金发的小帅哥，”O'Connor朝McCoy戏谑地挑起眉毛，“有一辆很漂亮的摩托车。”

“他是我朋友。”McCoy简单地说。

他的同事们不怀好意地拖长声音表示理解，McCoy懒得理他们，“你们都是哪里弄来的小道消息？”

“上周五晚上的值班保安，”一位急诊科室的医生说到，McCoy记得他姓Green，但不太记得名字了。“Muir先生，他说周五晚上有个金发的小伙子跑去问他有没有见过McCoy医生。然后你下班出来了，他就用那辆超赞的V-Rod把你载跑了，限量款的，改装了引擎和排气管，还安装了减噪，特别贴心。”

“我听说他可甜了。”O'Connor对着她邻座的Bell医生眨眨眼，她俩都在皮肤科工作，Bell岁数更小一些，平时有些内向，但和同科的O'Connor非常亲近。

McCoy忍住没有让自己朝着天花板翻白眼，在吃饭间隙里给Jim回消息。

‘午饭怎么样？’

McCoy啪哒啪哒地敲去一条回复：“十盒披萨，而你就成为了我们医院的今日之星。”

Jim迅速地回复了他一大堆笑脸。

‘明天给你订马来西亚菜。’

‘喜欢肉骨茶和咖喱鸡吗？’

McCoy正想问Jim他这是在打什么主意，Jim又迅速地发给他一条讯息。

‘你觉得收买你们医院需要几顿午饭？’

“别胡闹。”McCoy发过去。

‘那就是马来西亚菜了：D’

McCoy翻了个白眼，准备不再理会Jim的消息。

“看起来你朋友很热情，”一个声音在他边上响起来，McCoy抬头，而Fulton正饶有兴致地冲着他扬起眉毛。

“我就说了他一定很讨人喜欢，”O'Connor信誓旦旦地下定论，“你瞧他那一脸傻傻的笑。”

“我不会傻笑。”McCoy反驳。

“你说不会就不会吧，”她大度地摆摆手，而Bell没忍住在她旁边用手掩住了嘴，“你们看看他连个名字都不肯给我们，多小气啊。”

“天啊，”McCoy无奈地说，“他就是个朋友，他叫James，我们……”McCoy迅速回忆起Jim那个可笑的小剧本来，“我们在街上不小心撞在一起了，就这么认识的。”

Bell难以置信地瞧着McCoy，总算开口和他对了一句，“你们这是一见钟情吗？”

“他就是个普通朋友。”McCoy不厌其烦地解释，但没人听他的。

“讲真的，”Green医生说，“你这普通朋友让我想起我追我老婆那时候，我也这么热情似火。”

“披萨都堵不住你们的嘴，是吧？”McCoy气呼呼地从牙缝里挤出这么一句来，而他的同事们只顾着对着他恼火的表情哈哈大笑。

*

到了周末，Jim俨然已经成了McCoy医院里小有名气的一号人物，显然不管是住院部的还是急诊的甚至儿科的医生护士，都知道McCoy医生有那么一个会在休息室投喂大家食物的‘好朋友’，甚至临到周五晚上，McCoy就注意到有人伸长脖子朝着窗外候着，想对这个投食机一睹真容。

但是不管大家如何揶揄，McCoy仍坚持Jim只是个普通朋友。

Jim在十一点左右驾着他那部漂亮的摩托车滑到医院门口，Muir先生没有拦着他，而McCoy下楼之后就接到了Jim丢给他的头盔。

“沙发再借我一晚上吧。”Jim朝着他露出尖尖的虎牙，朝着挂在车上的袋子比了比，“我带了些东西来。”

“为什么我一点也不意外。”McCoy叹了口气，“让我猜猜，彩虹色的假发？”

“还有亮粉色的衬衫，”Jim咧开嘴笑起来，显得特别愉快，“放心吧，我来穿。”

McCoy坐到后座，让Jim载着他一路疾驰回家，一周之前他半梦半醒的也没有注意太多，但这晚上他的确注意到Jim对他心爱的姑娘进行的改装，Muir看得并不全部正确，Jim没有安装降噪器，说实话，在摩托车上安装降噪实在没有意义。Jim所做的是在车上配置了两套动力系统，如果他希望车子能够悄无声息，他就会开启反重力悬浮推进器，虽然有许多人会将老式摩托进行改装，但把飞行系统安进老古董的只有极少数，Jim的这台车显然被他养护得很好。

“她叫什么？”McCoy在后座上问道。

“什么？”Jim愣了愣。

“我们骑着的这台车，”McCoy说，“你说她有个名字来的。”

“啊，”Jim回应道，“她是Ms. String。”

“Ms. String？”

“我爸在我十六岁生日的时候送给我的，”Jim说道，“爷爷在他的十六岁生日时送给了他，而我爷爷也是在十六岁生日的时候收到她的，算是传家宝吧。”

“那你不是还有个哥哥？”McCoy问道。

“Sam得到了老爸的汽车，”Jim说，“红色的，更像我的风格，但现在我觉得挺好，Ms.String可比Sam那台老姑娘新潮多了。”

“你知道你听起来有点像白雪公主的后妈吧？”McCoy评价道。

“我才没有！”Jim扭了扭车把瞬间提速，让他们从坡道上飞跃起来，并在空中侧旋了一圈，他落地的时候McCoy几乎是控制不住地松开手往Jim的脑袋上糊了一巴掌。

“你疯了！？如果你想谋杀我可以直接把我丢下去！”McCoy几乎是朝着Jim的耳朵吼着，“我差点被你吓出心脏病来！”

而Jim连声道歉的时候都没藏着自己嘿嘿的笑声，这就惹得McCoy更气了。

“承认吧，”Jim笑嘻嘻地说，“你其实挺喜欢这个的，我可是一流的骑手。”

“我拒绝任何会把我吓出心脏病来的东西。”McCoy抱怨到。

“我可厉害了。”Jim说。

“我差点没吓死。”McCoy凉凉地重申。

“我超——厉害的。”Jim说。

McCoy在他背后大声地叹气，摇摇头，“好吧，”他妥协，“的确令人印象深刻。”

Jim胜利般地欢呼着又让Ms.String连甩了三次尾，在道路上划出长长的一道S弯来。

McCoy已经懒得跟他计较。

在他们总算是抵达了Castro街上Fiona的那栋奶油色小房子时，Jim将车停好，在McCoy开门的时候在他身后提着一大袋子东西等候着。

“我的确想要Sam的那辆车，”Jim慢吞吞地说着，McCoy回过头瞥了他一眼，随即打开门进了屋，Jim在他身后跟上，随手关上门，跟着McCoy上楼。“但我得到Ms.String，她比汽车赞多了，我当时不懂。我嫉妒Sam只是因为他比我年长，他先得到了礼物而我没有。我爸了解我们。Sam结婚的时候新娘坐在副驾驶上，他们行驶得又慢又幸福，而我突然明白为什么爸爸会把Ms.String留给我，因为Sam永远不会像我这样让她恣意狂奔。”

“你爸爸听起来是个很不错的人。”McCoy打开自己的房门，小P跟随他们的步伐溜进了McCoy房间里，直奔McCoy放在窗边的一个藤篮。

“你给她买了个窝？”Jim好奇地盯着她看了会儿。

“不然就等着她盘在我脑袋上，”McCoy无奈地说，“然后在清晨五点就把我挠醒，可难伺候了。”

Jim笑着摇摇头。

“我一直觉得我爸挺酷的，”他说，“我妈妈是个超可怕的法西斯，她在那里的时候，谁都不敢违逆她的指令，可是偏偏对上我爸爸，她就像变了个人似的，讲话都变得轻声细语，还威胁我们不准向老爸打小报告，我和Sam可都是她的亲生儿子，多可怕啊。”

McCoy观察了Jim一会儿，才开口：“你很爱他们。”

Jim抿着嘴耸了下肩，“他们是我的父母，我当然爱他们。”

注意到时间已经很晚了，他们决定草草洗漱一下就先睡一觉，Jim将包裹留在了餐桌上，McCoy的沙发一侧放着他之前使用过的被子，要不就是他没有放回去，要不就是他提前将被子取出来了，按照医生这屋子的整洁程度，Jim更倾向于第二种可能性。趁着McCoy刷牙的时候，Jim跑去正在篮子里梳理毛发的小P那儿给了她一个响亮的亲亲，随后才钻进浴室挤在McCoy边上洗了把脸。

在他们全部打点好各自钻进被窝之后McCoy瞅着小P在黑暗里轻巧地挪到了Jim的沙发上，往Jim脑袋那儿蜷成一团，志得意满地叫了一声。

“你对她做啥了？”McCoy怀疑地问道。

“你在说什么？”Jim一本正经地回答，即便黑暗中什么都看不清，但他显然偷偷地笑着。

“你会宠坏她的。”McCoy哼了哼。

“我以为那是我的职责。”Jim毫不客气地咧嘴。

“别用你闪亮的牙齿照我，”McCoy翻了个身，“我睡了，晚安。”

Jim惊讶地笑了起来，“Bones！”他和他道过晚安，又在那儿继续嘀嘀咕咕，“天啊，你一定是脑袋后都长了一双眼睛。”

McCoy不再搭理他，但Jim似乎信誓旦旦地认为他有某种在黑夜中也能看清东西的超能力。

Jim在黑暗里继续想了些有的没的，直到McCoy平稳的呼吸声隐隐约约地传来，而Pastry也在他的脑袋边上轻轻地打着呼，他才慢慢地沉入了睡眠。


End file.
